Things Change
by Anime-05
Summary: Daisuke is chosen to protect both worlds and disappeared after high schoool. The other Chosen find him and want answers. Will be a Daikari.
1. Power Within

**Things Change**

* * *

Disclaimer: Same ole phrase minnas. Don't own, don't sue, so don't bother.

Yes, this is Japan, but I don't feel like using any Japanese this time around, maybe a tidbit every now and then, but otherwise...nah.... It was too much trouble due to translating, and it seemed to confuse some readers anyway.

* * *

_blah blah _... thoughts

"blah blah" ... dialogue

"_**blah blah**_" ... action during speech

**blah blah **/ "**blah blah**" ... emphasis

(Word after Japanese word) ... Translation

((Pssst...)) ... I'm talking to you..

* * *

Daisuke wiped the sweat from his forehead. "What a workout."

He was standing on a thin, wooden post embedded in the ground. His left hand held a wicked-looking sword. It was long and slim with a strange leather-bound handle. The leather bared four slots. Each slot was engraved with a symbol. The top slot showed the symbol of Courage, the second Friendship, the third Miracles, and the last...well, for some reason the last was different. There was **something** there, but it wasn't legible.

"Thunder Strike!"

Daisuke jumped high as a thick, and large bolt of lightning charged by. "Watch your aim there!" Daisuke waved his sword around in a mock-threatening manner at his digimon.

"Just keeping you on your toes." Raidramon was standing there, but he had changed. The training he had undergone with his partner over the past years boosted his strength and he achieved levels of power and accessed attacks he never had before. Whereas Raidramon used to be blue with gold armor, he was now blue with silver armor. His eyes glowed with a strange, continuous blue color.

"Funny." Daisuke continued to jump from each wooden post to another, swinging his sword at invisible enemies.

"Hey Dai?"

Daisuke stopped at the calling of his nickname. "What's up partner?"

Raidramon took the current moment to study his partner. He, too, had changed over the years. The redhead played as a 'freelance player' part time. Daisuke had told him that this was used to depict someone who is so good that they can play without any restrictions. He can appear whenever he pleased. Daisuke usually made it to all his scheduled games and even showed for practice, but sometimes he couldn't or didn't feel like it.

His partner's appearance had changed as well. He had cut his hair after graduating from high school. Now it was short, but as spiky as ever. Not out-of-control spiky, but a calmer style of spikes. Whereas, it **had **looked like it could pass for brown under certain lights, it was now a full-blown dark red color. Daisuke's taste of clothes had changed as well. He was presently wearing black denim shorts with a black and dark blue flame-emblazed, button-down shirt. The first five buttons were always undone and this showed a bit of his chest, but he didn't care. He usually felt too hot to button them all anyway. For whatever reason, his partner took to black fingerless gloves, a dark blue bandana, and black shades. Daisuke had told him it made him feel better somehow, so he just took the boy's word on it.

The both of them had taken to cloaks. They had developed an issue with drawing attention. Neither of them cared for all the attention they now received, so they used the cloaks to conceal themselves. However, Raidramon could only wear a cloak in his alternate rookie form, Vee-Eldramon. ((You'll hear about him later, but not now.))

Daisuke was staring at him with a peculiar, questioning look. Raidramon suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be asking him a question. "Oh yeah. Why do you suppose we have these powers? Is there some new threat?"

Daisuke thought about it. "I don't know. It could be a coincidence. But then again, it might be fate." Despite being a digidestined, Daisuke never really took to believing in destiny. He favored fate. For more than one reason... "I mean, there had to be some reason for us finding that cave. We weren't looking for one to stay in or anything. We were leaving the Digital World for the day. It was just there and, for whatever reason, we went in. It was like something in there was calling out to us."

* * *

FLASHBACK

A younger Daisuke and Veemon walk in a strange cave. Veemon sniffed around. "I don't know about thish Davish." His lisp was shaking with his voice. "Shomething ishn't right here."

Daisuke waved it off and said that Veemon was just imagining things. "Don't worry. We're not doing anything wrong... Hey! What's that?" He was pointing to a lighted area. It appeared to be the only lighted area in the cave. It seemed to be some type of platform with three pedestals. Two were right beside each other and one was off to the side. Daisuke approached the two closer ones slowly. Veemon hesitantly followed behind.

As Daisuke approached the two pedestals, they began to glow softly. Daisuke either didn't notice or didn't care. When he touched one pedestal, three balls of light appeared. The glow around them died down until they took shape. The three balls formed into three crests, complete with tags. The Crests of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles floated in front of him. Daisuke wasn't sure why he did this, but he took the crests and hung them around his neck, tucking them into his shirt. He turned to the pedestal next to him and a figure appeared in front of him and a bewildered Veemon. The figure was a woman with eyes glowing a silver-white color, giving her an ominous look. Violet hair floated about her as she read the inscription on the pedestal to them.

**"A day will come of foretelling darkness and the Light will be chased to the Ocean. A larger darkness will rise behind this and one will be blessed with the power to rise against and strike down this ultimate evil. He and his faithful partner shall become stronger and steadily reach their true potential upon reaching this cave. He will be given the power to tap into the strength of his crests and overcome his enemies. His partner will receive and reach new levels of power and strength that hold true to his mythical background. Before the Day of The Dark Rising comes, **_**'There shall come the time when he and his partner shall be declared Protectors of Both Worlds, alias the Chosen Ones.' **_**So says the Fates."**

She looked directly at Daisuke and Veemon. Both of them were more than a little scared, but didn't move. They couldn't. She pointed at them, and both of them were half-expecting for some freakish beam to come out and shoot them. "You two are the Chosen Ones, Protectors of Both Worlds. With those crests, you have now been graced with the aforementioned powers. Your digimon will receive powers from his special link to you. After you leave this cave, it will be no more." She closed her eyes and began to disappear.

Daisuke reached to the strange woman. "Wait! What about you?"

The woman opened her eyes and arched an eyebrow. _How peculiar. _"Me? I reside here, my Prince."

Veemon spoke up. "Prince?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, Prince." She repeated the word as if it were common knowledge that Daisuke was to be called that. And to her, it was common knowledge. Believing that to he all, her form began to fade once more.

And of course, Daisuke stopped her again. "Where are you going? Who are you?"

The woman tilted her head. _Such a strange prince I have. Why does he ask me such questions? He needn't worry so. _"I reside here, therefore I stay here. I am...what I appear to you."

Daisuke shook his head. _What? _"What's with these riddles? Will you at least give me a name?"

The woman sighed. "Persistent little prince, aren't you? You may call me Iysis."

Daisuke scratched his head. "Iysis?" _That's a weird name._

The supposed-entity, now identified as Iysis, nodded. "Now go and train- so that you may be ready for this evil."

Daisuke turned to leave. "But wait...what's that third pedestal for?" Upon his questioning, a light beamed from it a knocked him to the floor. He reached up to regain a standing stance, but came in contact with cold steel. Steel that was slowly warming beneath his fingertips. "Huh?" _What is this?_

Iysis was not surprised. "It appears that the Fate's Fury has chosen you. Along with this sword comes a rather strange...quirk."

Daisuke frowned. _Uh-oh... That doesn't sound good. _"Quirk? What's the catch then?"

Iysis shook her head again. It seemed there were some questions she could not, or perhaps would not, answer. "You will see, my Prince. Until we meet again." With a wave of her hand, Daisuke and Veemon blacked out.

When they woke up, they were outside and the cave was gone.

Veemon looked to his partner. "What do we do?"

_Well, I guess it's up to us. That was too..too real to be some dream. If that's true then there are a lot of people and digimon counting on us now. I can do this. _**_We _**_can do this....we _**_have _**_to do this. _Daisuke had a determined look. "We train. If we're supposed to protect this place and the real world, we have to become stronger and open these new powers. Right?"

Veemon agreed. "You're right Davish. We need to learn how to use thesh powersh."

Daisuke chuckled to himself over his partner's adorable, though sometimes annoying, lisp. "We can do it after school and whenever we can on weekends." He paused, making a split-second decision. "But we can't tell the others."

Veemon looked confused. "Why not? We should tell them right?"

Daisuke looked to the sky. _That's just how it has to be now. I..I don't think I can face them anyway. Not even with something like this. _"No way. They don't have anything to do with this. They'll ask questions that we don't have answers to and then they'll just get in the way." _The chances of them sticking their noses in this is just _**_amazing_** "We have to do this alone. After high school, we'll move away and start over as I go through college."

Veemon nodded happily. "Okay. I'm your partner and I care for you Davish. We're besht friendsh, sho where you go, I go." _For Daisuke, I can do this._

Daisuke grinned. _At least I know there's one person..erm..digimon I can always count on. _"Thanks buddy. Now let's go home."

FLASHBACK

* * *

And that's how it happened. He graduated from high school and then left everything behind. Even his family. He called every so often, and they would see him on TV or maybe they went to a couple of his games. He didn't know. On very rare occasions of pure boredom, he would visit for a little while. But only them. He attends college now and finals are coming up. He had already done the needed essays so he wouldn't panic later on. _Thank Kami for that. _It was hard- between football, school, and training to save both worlds, he hardly had any time to himself. Not to mention the...'minor details' in between.

"Let's get back to Gramps, Raidramon. De-digivolve," Daisuke said as he placed 'Fate's Fury' in a sheath slung across his back.

"Raidramon de-digivolve to Vee-Eldramon!"

Vee-Eldramon was a taller and more lithe form of Veemon. He was still blue and white, but the horns were gone. He had a long, but not bulky, tail that was lined with spikes all the way up to his back. He had sharp claws and a separate streak of pale violet under each eye. His eyes were a sharp ruby color. The two grabbed their cloaks, put them on, and ran 'home'.

* * *

An hour later...

"Ah...here we are." Daisuke stood in front of a thick grove of trees. As he and Vee-Eldramon walked through, the grove of trees proved to be an illusion, as it shimmered while the two walked through it. A door appeared and Daisuke opened it. "Oi (Hey), Gramps!! We're home!"

An old man rounded a corner to greet his 'grandson'. And guess what? That's right, it was none other than Gennai himself. "Hello there. I see you've finally come home. It was getting late."

Daisuke grinned boyishly. "Yeah, for lunch."

Gennai laughed and nodded in agreement. "Ah yes, the one 'weakness' of the both of you...your appetites."

Vee-Eldramon shrugged. "Actually, most digimon are wary of our appetites."

Gennai chuckled. "True. They're afraid you may eat them out of house and home."

Vee-Eldramon didn't understand. "Isn't house and home the same thing?"

Daisuke laughed. "It's a figure of speech buddy."

Vee-Eldramon moved towards the kitchen down the hall in front of the doorway. "Yeah, yeah. You humans have too many of those things."

Daisuke and Gennai both laughed at this. Gennai tapped Daisuke's shoulder as he headed to his room to store his sword. "We have company."

Daisuke frowned, not understanding. _What?_ "Company? What digimon are over here now?" Sometimes, certain digimon would be allowed over- under certain circumstances/emergencies.

Gennai smiled. "Well you see...it's not just digimon. The other Chosen are here as well. It's everyone: Jyou, Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, Miyako, Ken, Iori, Takeru, and Hikari. They have brought their respective digimon with them."

Gennai was saddened a little by Daisuke's quickly paling face. He knew the other Chosen weren't exactly nice to Daisuke. Knowing what he knew now, the elderly man could hardly say that they were really friends at all. It was more like passing acquaintances. That's one reason why he let Daisuke and Vee-Eldramon stay here. It was an escape from the Human World, as it was called, and a place to train . A safe house, if you will. Besides that, Gennai enjoyed their company. The two were amusing and sweet. They had become so close that Gennai had, out-of-the-blue, called Daisuke his grandson. Afterwards it sort of just stuck and Daisuke, in turn, began to call him Grandfather/Grandpa or just "Gramps" as he usually said it. Gennai sighed to himself as Daisuke silently excused himself to his room. He headed to the kitchen first. This made Gennai laugh to himself. _That boy will never forget his stomach. Even in an awkward situation like this. I have to love him for it though. _ Gennai walked back to the other digidestined, situated in his living room. The room had a TV to a side wall, a desk and computer in the corner by a window, a large couch on the opposite side wall of the TV, a good-sized roundtable in front of the couch, and various chairs around the table.

* * *

Bwahahahahahahahahah! Cliffhanger. Had to cut it here. Sorry...well not actually.

Next time: What will Gennai say? Does Daisuke make an appearance? Do the other Chosen figure out who Gennai's 'grandson' is? Will Vee-Eldramon reveal himself? Who knows? I do!

Ja!


	2. Answers and All Go Home

**Answers and All Go Home**

****

* * *

Disclaimer: Ok, this is far beyond getting old. Don't own, don't sue, don't bother.

* * *

_blah blah _... thoughts

"blah blah" ... dialogue

"_**blah blah**_" ... sound/action in dialogue

**blah blah **... sound/action outside of dialogue

**blah blah **... emphasis

**#FLASH#**

blah blah ... a flashback

**#BACK#**

(Word beside Japanese word) ... translation

((Psst...)) ... I'm talking to you

Note:

I am so sorry, but the QuickEdit is acting really crazy. So if this chapter looks funny, differing from the rest, it's QuickEdit's fault. If it looks fine then...just ignore this!

* * *

Koushiro, ever curious, spoke up. "Who were those two?"

Gennai smiled slightly. "My grandson and his digimon partner."

Gasps of surprise went around. Takeru seemed more curious than surprised. "Grandson? How do you have a grandson?" He supposed it was possible, Gennai certainly **looked **old enough to be a grandfather. And there was no reason, that he knew of, that Gennai couldn't or wouldn't have a family. _But still...he never mentioned him before..._

Gennai sat down as he prepared for the barage of questions he knew were coming. "I...'adopted' him, so-to-speak."

Gatomon was simply suspicious of them. "Who's the digimon?"

"He is a Vee-Eldramon, the only one of his kind."

Hikari was wondering about something. "What does the digimon look like?" Everyone turned to look at her beforerealizing that she had a point. "He had some type of cloak on and when the digimon looked this way, all I could see was dark space. The hood shadowed its face and the cloak completely covered its body."

Mimi was more interested in the boy. "What does your **grandson **look like? His cloak covered him too."

Miyako, of course, folloed Mimi's line of thought. "Yeah, is he cute? Or, even better, is he **single**?"

Gennai sighed at the girls' looks of interest. Only Hikari seemed to be unconcerned, and that was because she and TK were currently dating. _I do **not **want to answer that... _Discussing his grandson's looks and dating status, or lack thereof, was highly uncomfortable for Gennai, just plain awkward really.

Taichi waved it off, finding Mimi and Miyako's questions unimportant. "Forget that. What crest(s) does he have? He **is **a digidestined right? So he's should have one." _...I **think**._

Yamato added his own questions in. "Yeah, is he new to it? Does he even know what he's doing?"

Jyou also voiced his concerns. "If he's not new, then why was he not with one of our groups?"

Gennai held a hand up, a signal/gesture for them to stop. He rubbed his temples. _This is going to earn me a headache. _He was about to try and answer all the questions when Vee-Eldramon walked in, cloak still intact. Gennai's eyes widened at the amount of food he was holding. "Your appetite never ceases to amaze me."

Vee-Eldramon seemed to look at him. "Half is for him." He pointed a spiked tail behind him. Daisuke was there, but his cloak remained on him. The way the cloaks were made, anyone looking at either couldn't see anything. However, at some points, you could see Vee-Eldramon's tail.It was only becausehe had to consciously keep his tail hidden, so when his concentration on that slipped, his tail popped out. Otherwise, the cloak covered everything from front to back. And the hood left the face open, but shadowed it so one still wouldn't be able to see. This gave them an eerie look.

Gatomon's hair rose and she hissed at them. Hikari scolded her. "Gatomon! Calm down." She turned to the boy. He had taken a seat on the floor next to his digimon partner. Both were in front of Gennai, who was in his favorite recliner. She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. She usually doesn't act this way."

_Yeah right. _Vee-Eldramon shrugged, as his partner said nothing. "That's okay. She doesn't trust strangers and that's fine.**_whew_** It sure ishot in this house." As he said it, he removed his cloak. Vee-Eldramon was revealed. The other digidestinedstared openlyat the dragon digimon.

Gatomon narrowed her eyes. "So you can stay in your Champion form too, huh?"

You could barely see, but Daisuke had shaken his head. "No. That's his Rookie form."

Gatomon stared. "Are you serious?"

Daisuke held out his hand. He was holding his D3 and using it as a Digital Analyzer. He read what the device told him. "Vee-Eldramon. An alternate Rookie form digimon. This dragon digimon is the only of its kind. Being very curious, it gains intelligence quickly. Vee-Eldramon uses strength and agility at an equal level. Beware of his Tail Spike and Dragon Roam attacks."

Hikari stared curiously at the boy. "Do I know you?"

He looked at her. _I used to care so much for you... I even loved you, but now... _Then he looked to her hand, entwined in TK's. His eyes widened as he saw a ring. _Not only are they still together, they're engaged. _He closed his eyes and turned to his food. "Hn."

Gennai sighed. His eyes had followed Daisuke's hidden gaze. He didn't show it, but the sight of the ring had surprised him as well. He hadn't noticed it until now. _Leave it to him to pick up whatever I don't happen to see._ "Please excuse my grandson. He doesn't speak much." _The boy can be downright **antisocial** when he wants to._

TK glared at him. _Something's not right here. _

Tentomon poked at Vee-Eldramon's tail. "Does it stay spiked?" He jumped as it nearly knocked him over while swishing in its continuous back-and-forth motion.

The dragon glanced at his partner as he finished eating his half. "I haven't looked into that. I don't pay much attention to it, but I suppose it does. Why?"

Vee-Eldramon turned sharp ruby red on him. Tentomon backed away nervously. "No reason. Just...asking." Tentomon dashed behind Koushiro, thoroughly frightened.

Vee-Eldramon blinked. He turned to Daisuke. "What's got him so spooked?"

Daisuke waved it off. "No idea."

His voice was deeper, so the others didn't quite recognize it. That is, until Ken spoke. "Daisuke? I-is that you? I mean your voice...and your D3. I just thought that maybe..." He trailed off, unable to finish. Not when a positive answer would mean so much. The others stared at himbewilderedly and Miyako asked if he'd gone crazy.

Taichi shook his head. "Of course it isn't. Why would Daisuke be here?" He began listing off all the reasons itcouldn't behim. "He's probably not even in Japan anymore. If he was, he would've spoken to one of us right? His family doesn't even know where he went. And besides, we wouldn't be able to miss the gasket he'd have blown when Hikari andTK announced their engagement." The others laughed at the last comment and agreed it wasn't him.

"Funny thing about jumping to conclusions." Everyone turned to the hooded boy as he stood and faced Taichi."You could end up being **wrong**." He pulled his hood off and then his cloak altogether. Taichi's eyes became the size of saucers. Mimi fainted. Yamato and Sora were speechless and tried to revive Mimi. Miyako screamed in surprise. TK was glaring icily at him.

Hikari was silent as she looked him over. _He's so different... _

* * *

Ken smiled sadly at his best friend. _Former best friend. It's been so long and we've grown so far apart that I can't even call myself his friend anymore. _"It is you. What...what happened? Where did you go after high school?" Everyone was looking at him expectantly.

He moved and looked out of the window. "I didn't belong there. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. I decided to leave after high school. Gather up all my savings and just leave. So that's what I did...and I took Veemon with me. I enrolled in Tokyo University and bought an apartment. I was sited and asked to join the J-Leagues, so I play football too. And before anyone asks, if you ask, I'm doing very well in the University and have already finished my essays for finals. I call my family every once in a while and visit when I feel up to it."

Gatomon stared at Vee-Eldramon as he returned from throwing away the trash he and Daisuke had generated. "Wait a minute. If you took Veemon with you," she pointed a claw at Vee-Eldramon, "then who is that?"

Daisuke sighed. "That is Veemon's alternate Rookie form."

Patamon flew around his head. "Alternate?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yes. He's the only digimon in existence that can do that. It has something to do with his not being born from a digiegg like everyone else. Vee-Eldramon, de-digivolve."

The digimon shrugged. "Vee-Eldramon de-digivolve to...Veemon!"

The other digimon surrounded him. "Veemon!"

Veemon gave them a 'Well...**yeah**' look. "You were expecting shomeone elsh?"

Gatomon moved very close. She was centimeters away. Veemon tried to back away, but she moved with him. Veemon gulped. "May I help you?"

Gatomon sniffed him a bit and he blushed slightly. "Yeah, it's you." And with that, she walked away and hopped into Hikari's lap. Patamon wasn't too happy with how close Gatomon was to Veemon. He flew to rest on TK's hat. ((Yes, it's **still** there.)) He was older, but he had grown so attached to it that Yamato simply bought a bigger size of the exact same hat.

Daisuke left and came back with a bag. "Come on Veemon." The digimon began to follow his partner.

Hikari got up and grabbed his arm. He froze. _What am I doing? Why am I stopping him? _"Where are you going?"

He pulled his arm from her grasp. He turned older and mature chocolate eyes on her. _Those aren't the eyes I remember. The spark that was there...that happy, cheerful spark...it's gone. _A cold fire of something she couldn't quite identify was what she saw now. The carefree cheer was gone. The carefree cheer she had fallen for and just the same had thrown away was no longer present in the eyes of the person before. As a matter of fact she couldn't find that carefree cheer in the eyes or the person himself either. But the Daisuke she had known grew annoying as TK was there. Everyone said she was much better off with TK and she did care for him, dared to say she loves him. That's what Hikari had told herself then, and now, nowshe was sure she loved TK. They were engaged right? That means that this is right and they belonged together. _Destiny...right? _She shook her head. _Of course we belong together. Daisuke isn't even a possibility. _But there was a voice in her head. It asked her one thing, but that one thing shook her to the core.

_Are you sure?_

* * *

Daisuke frowned as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to thethe human worldfor a while. I have a game in thirty minutes over in Osaka. I need to go to the store for clothes and food too. Why?"

Hikari scrambled for a reason. "Ummm, because...because you should have at least kept in contact with someone. Why didn't you?"

_What kind of question is that? _Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Why would I? I didn't belong there; it just took me a while to see it. And you of all people should know that. There wasn't a point." He headed for the door again. He stopped in the doorway. "Besides, you seem to be doing just fine without me...**Mrs. Takaishi**. Well, soon-to-be Mrs. Takaishi."

Hikari gasped and moved a hand over her ring. "I...I..."

Daisuke waved it off. "Don't even bother." He called to Gennai over his shoulder. "Bye Gramps!"

Veemon called to him as well. "Yeah! Bye Gennai!" The two were gone before anyone could stop them.

* * *

Taichi sat down and out his head in his hands. "I don't believe it."

TK nodded. "Yeah, why would he act that way? Nobody made him leave."

Hikari looked at her fiancé in shock, but said nothing.

Gennai waved happily at his grandson, wishing him luck on his game and that he would cheer for him as he watched the game on TV as usual. He didn't look very happy when the door closed. "You were brought here for a reason and it was not to criticize my grandson all over again."

Miyako looked confused. "All over again?"

Gennai shook his head sternly. "Nevermind that. You are here because the Guardians and myself sense a new evil rising."

Hikari frowned. "A new evil?" _Not again..._

Gennai sat back down in his recliner and motioned for everyone to sit. "I had been sensing something strange for a while when the Guardians called me. They had been sensing the same thing and notified me of their alarm. We found that a dark realm was forming at the southern edge of the Digital World. We can't stop it now because it is too late. The realm has already taken root. Several digimon have joined this force. This task is already harder because the digimon are not being controlled; they are joining of their own free will. There are several leaders, but one ringleader. He is very powerful and his identity remains unknown. We are concerned over a new development. And that is...there are certain digimon that have been revived and now serve this mystery digimon."

Taichi had a pensive look on his face. "Who was resurrected?"

Gennai rubbed his temples. "There are four of them. Demidevimon, Piedmon, Puppetmon, and Myotismon. The catch is that they have the ability to digivolve to one higher level. For example, Myotismon can digivolve to MaloMyotismon if he so desires."

TK paled at the mention of Demidevimon and hugged Patamon close. Hikari was shaking at the thought of Myotismon and Gatomon's fur was on edge. Taichi closed his eyes upon hearing Puppetmon's name. Yamato set his jaw as the name Piedmon echoed in his head. The rest just shifted uncomfortably from the thickness of the tension.

Ken coughed to break the silence. Gennai continued. "Yes, I know, but they are the only to be resurrected and no more can return. This time around, once they are deleted they can't come back in any way. It appears that one among you will be, or already has been, gifted with an ability that will ensure the victory of good."

Hikari bit her lip. "Do you or the Guardians know which one of us it is?"

Gennai seemed to be thinking about something. _Should I say? I'm already holding out on the Sovereign... _He thought back to the night Daisukehad shownup on his doorstep. Or rather how an injured ExVeemonhad shownup on his doorstep with an unconscious Daisuke in his arms.

* * *

**#FLASH#**

Gennai was sweeping the steps that led to his home. He looked up as a shadow hovered over him. It was ExVeemon. He had several cuts and bruises and was bleeding a little. But what alarmed was the bundle in the digimon's arms.

It was Daisuke.

He was out cold with cuts all over him and bleeding badly. His breaths were ragged and labored. Even while unconscious, he would cough every so often and it sounded horrible. Gennai needed to see no more and quickly ushered them in. After ExVeemon de-digivolved, that is. Since Veemon couldn't carry Daisuke anymore, Gennai held him. _Thank Kami, I have my younger form._ The two moved quickly and Daisuke was laid down in a tub in a bathroom. Veemon flopped down on the floor next to the tub, exhausted.

After washing Daisuke off and wrapping his wounds, Gennai carried him to a bedroom. He laid a still unresponsive Daisuke on the bed and pulled the covers over him, leaving his head on a soft pillow. Veemon was recovering next to him and looked worriedly at his partner. "He'll be okay, right Gennai?"

Gennai looked the digimon over. There were now bandages over his cuts and none of them were bleeding anymore. "Yes, he needs rest though. It just depends on when he wakes up. We'll see then. What happened?"

Veemon looked down. "Well, you shee...Davish...short of fell off a cliff and I had to rush down and get him."

Gennai gaped. "He fell down a cliff!" That was definitely not a normal accident, though far more common an occurence in this world than the human world. "But how?"

Veemon sadly looked at his partner. "Well, we were training and-"

Gennai stopped him. "Training? For what?"

Veemon frowned. "Ummm, Davish shaid we should. Shomething about that Iyshish lady."

Gennai's frowned in confusion. _Iyshish? _Then his eyes widened with recognition._Oh! Iysis! But that's not possible! She would only appear if...no...I don't believe it. It's time. The evil we thought was gone has returned. Iysis has chosen Daisuke and Veemon as The Chosen Ones. But why? _"This Iysis woman...did Daisuke agree to whatever she said or asked of him?"

Veemon nodded. "Yeah. He shaid if we were shupposed to protect whatever it ish we're protecting then we should train to make shure we know what we're doing. I'm hish partner so, where he goesh I go."

_I'm not surprised. He always seemed to be a headstrong, but noble, child. _Gennai nodded. "I see. So you're training in order to make sure you know what you're doing when the time comes. Very wise." Gennai looked to the spiky redhead. _You've changed Daisuke. Or have you always been this way? How much do I** actually** know about you? Nothing. Only what the other Chosen have said...and that wasn't very pleasant. How do they treat you Daisuke? _He sighed and headed out. Veemon followed. "I guess we'll have to wait for him to wake up."

The two ate and tried to put some water and little bits of food down Daisuke's throat. The boy swallowed involuntarily, but didn't wake. Gennai and Veemon watched him for a number of hours and called it a day. They set up a pair of makeshift beds on the floor. Gennai changed the bandages and cleaned the ones that were still bleeding a little. And, of course, they had to bathe the boy. It was a little difficult, especially since Veemon protested at having his partner's privacy violated. Gennai explained that it was okay since he was male also, and that it was better than if agirl or woman was washing him instead. Having nothing to say to that, Veemon let it go. And thatwashow the next two days went. Wake up, take a bath, eat breakfast, watch Daisuke, eat lunch, try to get some water down Daisuke's throat, watch him some more, eat dinner, get Daisuke to swallow his little bits of food involuntarily, give him water, watch him again, bathe him and clean his bandages, go to sleep. This went on for two days.

On the third the day, as they were eating for their lunch break, Daisuke began to shift and moan softly in his room down the hall. Daisuke opened bleary eyes to a room he didn't recognize. _Where am I? Oh no! That cliff! _"Veemon!" His voice was hoarse and far weaker than he remembered. He sat up hurriedly and immediately fell back. "Ahh!" He hissed in pain. _My chest burns...but where's Veemon? I have to find him. He could be hurt and need me. _He got up painstakingly and slid out of the bed slowly. He struggled to stand and eventually succeeded. A blue light lit up under his newly restored shirt as he walked, or rather stumbled, down the hall. He found it easier to breath and walk as the blue light shone brighter. He didn't pay it any attention and called out. "Hello? Veemon? Are you here?"

Veemon was eating as he heard his name. _I know that voice. Daisuke! _He choked in shock as he saw his partner in the kitchen's doorway, standing as if nothing had happened. There was a blue light coming from his shirt, but it was fading. Veemon jumped into his partner's arms and voiced his happiness. "You're okay!"

Gennai gasped as he saw that there were no longer any signs of injury. _Whatever that light was...it must have healed him. But how is that? Is he really the Chosen One? ... Yes. Yes he is, that training...he's already started. _"How do you feel Daisuke? Up to training?"

Daisuke froze and paled a little. Veemon shifted a bit in his partner's arms. "Heh heh. I short of told him."

Daisuke glared at his partner. "Told him what?"

Veemon laughed nervously. "Heh heh...everything. Moving...that Iyshish lady...the way the othersh treated you and me..."

Daisuke's jaw dropped. "You told him **that**!"

Gennai stepped between the two. "There's no need for alarm. The Sovereign and myself would have seen when we viewed the whole thing."

Daisuke stared at him as if he was crazy. "How are you and the Sovereign able to see it?"

Gennai smiled stiffly. "There are digital devices all over the Digital World. Those devices record all events around them and project an image when called upon. We can see anything. The only problem is that we are usually unable to use them during a crisis as the enemy makes a point of disabling the projections."

Daisuke rubbed his temples. "Let me get this straight. There are these devices, which might as well be virtual cameras, and you can see anything and everything that goes on." Gennai nodded and Daisuke continued. "The problem is that you can't access the projection-thingies because the enemy always disables them. So basically, you have cameras and use them to watch over things and for 'future reference'?"

Gennai nodded again. "Yes. That is correct."

Daisuke shook his head. "You people are strange. About the others...it's true." He sighed in resignation. _No point in hiding it now._ "I won't even bother to deny it. I left because I might as well not even be there. It wouldn't make a difference and from what I've collected so far, they don't seem to care. The things I've heard them say..." And so it went. Daisuke broke down and told Gennai everything. Gennai sat the stressed-out boy on the couch and let him pour everything out. Veemon lent his support and filled in when Daisuke paused.

**#BACK#**

* * *

Gennai closed his eyes in memory of what Daisuke told him. _"They said I was useless, an idiot, childish, pathetic, and basically any other insult. Even Hikari put in her own two cents on the subject. The thing that drove me away altogether was when they asked aloud, "How is it that he became a digidestined in the first place? He's obviously not the type that can do this. Maybe there was a mistake." _Gennai passed his gaze over all of them as they awaited his answer. _There was a mistake alright. But it wasn't Daisuke..._ He made his decision. "No. I'm afraid that I haven't been able to figure that out yet. I've asked the Sovereign and they don't know yet either. You all should probably be on your way home. It's getting late in your world and you all have school, college, or whatever it is you do tomorrow. I'll see you all here tomorrow?"

They all nodded.

Taichi, Mimi, Hikari, and Gatomon remained. Gennai turned to them. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

Mimi was the first to speak. "Okay...um...what college does Daisuke go to? I wanna visit him! And where's the game at? I want to be there to root for him!"

Gennai and the others sweatdropped. "Why is that?"

Mimi smiled brightly. "Are you kidding me? Did you see him! He's hot!"_**Nothing **like what theothers told me. Miyako's been **holding out **on me! _Definitely a boyfriend possibility with him. So will you tell me now?"

Gennai sweatdropped again. _Well, it couldn't hurt anything. Surely this won't upset him. _"Sure. He goes to Tokyo University and the game is in," he checkeda clock that wasmatchedwiththeir time zone, "15 minutes at Osaka's stadium. He's on the team in blue and white. Mayosho Dragons. That's the team's name." Mimi sped out with a "Thanks!" thrown over her shoulder.

Gennai looked to the other three. Unfortunately they looked more serious. "Yes?"

Taichi set a hard look on his face. "Alright, what's with Daisuke?"

Gennai frowned. "I'm sorry?"

Taichi asked again. "What's with Daisuke? Why is he so...so...cold now? And why did he slip me these when he revealed himself?" To Hikari and Gatomon's surprise, he held the goggles that Daisuke had sworn never to remove from his head when Taichi named him leader. "Well?"

Gennai turned his back to him. "I guess he believes that you should name someone else leader as he has declared himself to no longer be a part of your group."

Taichi's jaw dropped. "No longer a part of the group!"

Gennai didn't look at him. Even though he felt that they were in the wrong, he still felt bad for the barrage of bombs that was being dropped onthem. "Yes. He's left the group. I thought that was fairly obvious. Especially after the way you **all** treated him. I'm surprised he stayed that long."

Taichi was shocked silent. He could think of nothing to say because when he thought about it, they had treated him pretty badly. _Horribly actually. We were awful to him and I can't even think of a reason why. When it comes down to it, the only reason will sound pretty lame. The only reason could be that we just used him as a scapegoat for all the blame. He was a bit headstrong, but so was I. Actually, I was worse. But unlike him, I had a group I could work with. I knew them and we were friends...more or less. At least they listened to me. The younger digidestined wouldn't listen to him from what I heard...and saw. They were nearly strangers, save for Daisuke, Hikari, and TK. And they, save for TK and Hikari, weren't all that close either. I saw it...we all did, and still we kept on. Stupidly convinced that it was either Daisuke's fault or that it would all work out like it always had in the past. No wonder he's gone now..._ Taichi said nothing as he headed out and back to the Real World with a heavy heart of guilt.

* * *

Hikari looked at her retreating brother and felt his shame. She, too, had done him wrong. Toying with him and his emotions. And from what Gatomon told her, like digidestined, like digimon. Veemon went through the same, so the decision to go with his partner wasn't exactly heartbreaking. _What have we done?_ "Gennai...I don't know how to explain this...but I've been having weird dreams lately."

Gennai was intrigued by the change of topics. "Oh? Sit down and tell me about them. Maybe your dreams can tell us something."

Hikari sat and Gatomon hopped onto her lap. "They're more like bits and piece thrown into one night of sleep. My main concern is personal...I saw the Dark Ocean."

Gennai's eyes widened at this. _Oh dear, that isn't good at all. _"Are you serious? Has it been calling to you?"

She shook her head. "No. It was someone else, but I couldn't see. There were two people, a boy and a girl. Both were saddened by something and Dragomon((Does anybody know what his name is?)) caught them. He said the boy would be his heir and if he couldn't have me then the girl would be his new queen. He said that their powers were incredible and would use them to control the Dark World, the Digital World, and the Real World. Then the dream broke to the boy. All I could see was his clothes: no shirt, jean shorts, fingerless gloves, and a bandana. He was wearing all black. He was like 6'3"...maybe and his hair was red, I think. He had the bandana around his neck and his hair was spiked. The tips of his spikes were black, too."

Gennai paled. _That sounds like what Daisuke would wear._ He shook his head. _Nah, Daisuke said he would never wear all black, no matter what. __"Not even at funeral."_ That's what he said, something about it being too depressing and attracting too much heat. Something like that. And besides that, Daisuke's hair, though red and spiked, did not have black tips. _But who is it then? If it's not him... _"Anything else in your dream? What about the girl?"

Hikari thought back to her dream. "Oh yeah, the girl. She was a shorter than the boy, maybe...5' 8"? She had on silver, black and dark blue. She had a blue tank top and a black vest. The bandana she had was silver and so were her fingerless gloves. She had on black jean pants. Neither of them were wearing shoes for some reason. She was hurt badly and collapsed as soon as she showed up." The Child of Light shifted, having been very discomforted with this part of the dream. "There was blood...she died. The boy went into a fit of rage. Flames and light were everywhere. He sprouted wings...but they were black. I think he was evil or something. He made a hole and flew out of the Dark Ocean. It was like he was flying right at me, but I couldn't see his face at all." There was a pause and Gennai waited for something more. "Then I woke up."

He would have sweatdropped if the situation wasn't so serious to him. Gennai was paler than usual again. _No...it's not possible. It sounds like her human form, but why? _"The girl...what did she look like?"

Hikari looked at Gennai strangely, but answered him. "She had dark violet hair and was pale, but not sickly. Umm, her eyes...I think they were violet too. A pale violet or a rich violet...I don't know. Maybe a mix of both. Why?"

Gennai stood. "She sounded familiar. I'll speak to the Sovereign to see what they know. I'll tell you what I find tomorrow."

Hikari gave a small bow. "Thank you. You coming Gatomon?"

Gatomon waved a paw. "Just a minute, wait by the TV exit." Hikari, confused but complacent, left and Gatomon faced Gennai with a serious look.

Gennai sighed. _Great...just what I needed. She's on to me...who am I kidding? She **knows**._ "Yes Gatomon? Why didn't you leave with your partner?"

Gatomon hissed at him. "Enough pleasantries, old man. I know you lied. You know who it is. You know who the Chosen is, don't you?" It wasn't really a question.

Gennai didn't bother lying. "Yes. I had no intention of saying who it was because the other Chosen would simply get in the way and ask questions that nobody can answer. There's no denying it. We both know that they would go looking for these answers and get themselves hurt for no reason at all. They shouldn't bother, but you know they will. Daisuke and Veemon can't protect them all at the same time. He needs his own time to train. This goes for Veemon too and they can't do that with everyone, both human and digimon, hounding them over it 24/7."

Gatomon narrowed feline eyes. "So it's Daisuke and Veemon, huh? How do you and the Sovereign figure that?"

Gennai shook his head. "**I** know this because Daisuke told me that he has already been visited by the being that gives these powers to the 'Chosen Ones' as it is said in the inscription. And before you ask, no, I honestly do not know where the cave of this being or the inscription is, nor have I seen the inscription. I have, however, met the being and she is verykind andhighly intelligent. She appears when she pleases, or when Daisuke or Veemon need/want her. I've been meaning to see if I could get her to the human world, but it hasn't happened yet. Maybe Daisuke can..." He shook his head, getting back on topic. "Back to your question. Yes, the Chosen Ones are Daisuke and Veemon, there is proof. If it means so much to you, just come out here around noon or earlier and watch them. Follow them if it pleases you. Just make sure you don't get caught. Many digimon have faced near deletion or actual deletion because they were careless, snooping around those two as the trained, and alarmed them. I wouldn't want either of them to accidentally harm you."

Gatomon snorted. "Yeah right. Neither of them would even come close to hurting me. But I do see your point; I won't tell the others, okay? So don't worry. What's the story with Veemon? Any other changes or side-effects?"

It was Gennai's turn to give a suspicious look. "Why would you care? I was under the impression that Veemon annoyed you and the other digimon. I could have sworn your last words to him were: "Get away from me you idiot. I don't care for you in any way and there's no way it'll work out between us. We're far too different and you can't even relate to me at all. I'd be better off with a stranger. And besides, I've already chosen Patamon, there was no competition on that choice. So go away and keep you distance, alright 'bluemon?'" ... Yes, very harsh indeed. So why do you want to know about him in specific? If anything, I would think you were more concerned about Daisuke's powers."

Gatomon was silent for a moment. _Why am I asking? Daisuke's powers are the ones I should be asking about, not Veemon's. Do I...? Nah. My partner was right on her choice. It's Destiny...yeah that's it. Destiny. _"Forget it old man. I'll be back tomorrow for rest of my questions. And I **will** be at that game. I'll start following them as soon as we get back to the Real World." She started for the door. "And by the way, why do you want that mysterious girl to go to the Real World?"

Gennai sighed. "She's never been there and knows nothing of it. I wouldn't be very good if she was forced to go there and didn't know what to do because she'd never been there. It would be good for her and benefit any possible situations of her being sent there."

Gatomon shrugged. "Whatever you say old man." The cat digimon ran after her partner, who was waiting by the exit. And just like her partner, there was a voice that left her unsettled with a single question.

_Are you sure?_

She ignored the question and prepared herself for her so-called 'mission' of tailing the two mysterious beings they used to know so well. Or so they thought.

* * *

K. That's all. I made this one longer to make up for the last chapter's shortness.

And so everyone is in the Real World. Now the real chaos begins. All that and more! In the next chapter! So keep reading please...

Ja minnas!


	3. Wake Up Call

**Wake Up Call**

****

* * *

****

Disclaimer: Boy this is annoying...

Daisuke: Like someone else I know...

Kyo-chan: Don't go there...

Daisuke: What are you going to do about it? I have powers to defend myself with now.

Kyo-chan: smiles sweetly Yes, but as an authoress, I can do many bad things.

Daisuke: Like...

Kyo-chan: Let me list the ways...I could take your powers away somehow, make you so evil that you can't turn good so the others must fight you to the death...and you die, force you to wear that ridiculous hat of TK's for a whole chapter, make this a Takari by killing you off, pairing you with...someone else, the list goes on dear. **_somehow manages the sweetest smile during the whole thing_** I could-

Daisuke: ENOUGH! That is cruel and unusual.

Kyo-chan: I haven't done it yet.

Daisuke: YET! No, just threatening me with that is cruel and unusual...killing me off I can stand, but did you have to throw that hat into this?

Kyo-chan: Yes, now do the disclaimer so you can redeem yourself.

Daisuke: **_sigh _**She doesn't own, so don't sue her. As a matter of fact, don't even bother to sue, it's a waste of my time and your money. It's not a waste of your time as you must have no life at all if you try to pursue suing her over a fic that she says isn't hers. You'd be even crazier than she is if you try.

Kit: That much?

Daisuke: **_nods_**

* * *

_blah blah _...thoughts

"blah blah" ... dialogue

"_**blah blah**_" ... sound/action in dialogue

**blah blah **... sound/action outside of dialogue

**blah blah **... emphasis

**#FLASH#**

blah blah ... a flashback

**#BACK#**

(Word beside Japanese word) ... translation

((Psst...)) ... I'm talking to you

* * *

The Osaka stadium was filled with screaming fans and Gatomon covered her sensitive ears to all the noise. "Hikari, why are all these people yelling and screaming?"

Hikari giggled at her partner's reaction. "They're just excited about the game. There has been a rivalry between the Osaka Samurais and the Mayosho Dragons for years. The Mayosho Dragons suggested they play each other next. When asked why by the press, they simply said that they had a new player that would wipe them out. Osaka's team accepted the challenge and here it is, one of the biggest games this season. I wonder who this secret weapon is? Why did you want to come here again?" Hikari had not been paying attention to Mimi's questions and Gennai's answers to her. She was concerned about her brother and was trying to get something out of him as Mimi and Gennai spoke with each other. She couldn't get anything out of him by the time Mimi left. She sat down in one of the few clear areas that hadn't been taken yet.

Gatomon sat in her partner's lap. "No reason. I was just curious and wanted to see why your brother went crazy for this sport, that's all. But it seems that curiosity may indeed kill the cat. Or at least make her go deaf."

Taichi yelled for Hikari's attention and she waved wildly at him. She smiled. "I see that you brought company." The ones behind Taichi were Yamato, Sora, Miyako, Takeru, and Ken. TK had brought Patamon and Ken had brought Wormmon. They all waved and sat down around Hikari. Taichi looked at his sister. "So what brings you here sis'?"

Hikari shrugged. "I have no idea. Gatomon wanted to go for some reason. Where's everybody else?"

Ken shrugged. "Work. Koushiro and Jyou couldn't make it. Something about important work at their jobs."

Patamon peered at Gatomon from over TK's hat. "Why **did** you want to come to the game, Gatomon?"

Gatomon shrugged as her partner had. "Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

Taichi stared at the digimon and waved it off. "Whatever. Hey, is that Mimi?"

* * *

Everyone looked and it was indeed Mimi. The strawberry blonde was wearing a blue and white shirt with a blue jean mini-skirt. Taichi yelledto her and she made her way over. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Nothing. What are you doing here? I recall you saying you wouldn't be caught dead at a football game."

Mimi smiled. "I changed my mind." She got a dreamy look on her face. "There's a player I'm looking for...he's way hot and this is the only way to meet him. Look! The teams are coming out!"

* * *

Mimi was right and the teams were coming out. Fans were screaming their excitement as a team of green and black came onto the field. A field announcer made his introductions. "I'm Karamu Kayo and welcome to Osaka! Our first team to the field is our own Osaka Samurai!" The crowd cheered as they're home players came out. "And their opponents and long-time rivals, the Mayosho Dragons!" Again the crowd went crazy.

As the teams prepared for the game, a trio made their way to the section where the Chosen were sitting. Ken spotted them. "Hey.Aren't thosethe Motomiyas?"

And it was, in fact, the Motomiyas. Mrs. Motomiya was surprised to see them. "Imagine seeing you all here. Look honey." Mr. Motomiya waved and pulled his wife along as he found a seat. Jun remained with the Chosen. She was looking for someone. Yamato stared. "Who on earth are you looking for? I never saw you as a football fan."

Jun blinked at the voice and immediately sat next to Yamato. Yamato grumbled over how stupid that move was. _I never should have said anything. Note to Self: Never assume that Jun is over you, unless she gets married and has kids with some other guy._

Jun was latched onto his arm. "Yama-chan! What a wonderful surprise! I'm here to watch my boy play."

Yamato and the others gave her a strange look. "Your boy? You have a son?"

Jun looked horrified. "Of course not!" She scooted closer to Yamato, if that's possible. "I would never have a son with anyone but my Yama-chan."

Yamato simply glared at the field and kept quiet.

Taichi snickered. "Yama-chan...heh heh." The other laughed quietly.

Mimi jumped up and joined the cheering crowd. "The game is starting!"

* * *

The field announcer called to the players. "Coaches ready?" An affirmative was sent from both sides. "Okay let's start with Osaka's team. They're starting players are..." ((K, this isn't important, so unless someone asks for it I'm skipping.)) The crowd screamed and cheered their support. "And now for their opponents...Mayosho's starting players..." ((Again, not listed. You want it? Ask for it in the review. I'm only going to be referring to Daisuke in this.))

The players headed to field and Osaka won the coin toss. The field announcer kept tabs on the game. "Alright Osaka wins the toss. ... And whoa! Mayosho's proclaimed star player has stolen the ball already! Look at him go! Uh oh, Osaka gets the ball, and look at this. The ball is being stolen back-and-forth. It's going between the two players. And the Dragons get the ball. Motomiya passes to Kayoski and he passes back. Motomiya kicks and score! Goal! It's the first goal in a two-minute stalemate!"

The game continues, but the Chosen are staring in shock at the field. Miyako speaks. "Wait a minute! Motomiya?Does he mean Daisuke?"

Jun looked at the girl, while still holding on to Yamato, who still said nothing, but was clearly surprised. Gatomon simply narrowed her eyes and stared at the field. _My prey...now where's his partner... Ah hah!_ She spotted a blue figure briefly before a black object covered him. Jun looked at them all strangely. "What's wrong with you guys? It's almost like you didn't know Daisuke was on this team. I mean come on, he's all over TV, the newspapers, has his own fan club, not to mention the websites dedicated to him. There are pictures of him everywhere. You had to have heard about the huge fight amongst a huge number of coaches at a intercontinental meeting."

Ken stopped her. "I have heard about that 'fight' as you call it. There was a dispute over someone's contract."

Jun smiled proudly. "Yep. That's **my** brother they were fighting over. The dispute was over his contract. The coaches and businessofficials say he has to sign with somebody's team or he shouldn't be allowed to play. He claims himself to be a free agent and therefore he doesn't have to sign with anybody. He says he can do what he wants and there isn't any rule in any league, no matter the country, that says he can't be a freelance playrt. He chose this team just because...because..." She paused, realizing she didn't know the 'because' part. "I don't know why. He never said. Though he mentioned something about 7th grade."

Ken smiled slightly. "I remember. I know what he's talking about." All eyes were on him. "Well, he had told me, back in 7th grade, that he always dreamed of playing with the Mayosho Dragons. He said they had they best plays and the players were allowed to make their own special moves that nobody else could use. He would always say how cool it would be if we both grew up and did whatever and joined that team. He said that we would be their star players and travel the world with their team."

Jun nodded. "So that's why the squirt joined. It was his dream a while back and he probably never let go of it."

Taichi snapped to get the girl's attention, which had been recaptured by Yamato, who was still brooding over it. "Hey Jun,why did Daisuke leave and not tell anyone?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. Mom and Dad don't even know. The Saturday after high school graduation, he was gone. Me and Momhad gone shopping and Dad was at work. When he came home we told him Daisuke was gone. We searched for a while and even the police couldn't find him. One day we got a phone call. It was him."

* * *

**#FLASH#**

**RING RING**

The phone rung once more before Jun answered it. Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya sat in the living room, where the phone was, and had let her answer it presuming it was one of her friends asking if she wanted to go shopping. Those thoughts left their minds as Jun screamed. "**DAISUKE!**"

The two parents ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone in there. Mrs. Motomiya told Jun to quit screaming. "Jun calm down! Daisuke, baby, is that you?"

A voice came over the line. "Yes Mom, it's me."

Rejoice from the other end. "Are you okay son?"

Ever calm, the voice replied, "I'm fine Dad."

"Where are you squirt?"

"Heh heh. Even now you still call me that?"

"You bet."

"Well, I'm in Tokyo."

"**TOKYO!** Why are you there?"

"I attend the university?"

Momentary silence. "Seriously?"

"Yes, and I play football too."

"But isn't that a full-time thing, honey?"

"I get to play when I like."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm special."

"How are you in Tokyo?"

"The day I left, that's where I went. I gathered all my trust bonds and anything in my account plus my current allowance, at the time anyways. I just left."

"But why? Why did you leave without saying anything?"

"Yes. We were so worried son. We sent the police and notified everyone we could. Why?"

"I'm sorry. I just had to get away...from them."

"Who's** them**?"

"Them. Taichi, Jyou, Koushiro, Mimi, Yamato, Sora, Miyako, Iori, Takeru, ...Hikari, ...and, yes, even Ken."

"But why?"

Daisuke proceeded to tell them about the way they treated him and his digimon. "And I just couldn't take it anymore...so I left," he finished.

Jun blinked as he finished. She'd never heard him so upset. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was crying. "So point blank, they talked about you, ridiculed you...to your face, toyed with your feelings, ignored you half the time...if not the whole time, and used you as a scapegoat whenever something went wrong whether you had anything to do with it or not. They basically treated you and Veemon like shi-"

"Jun! Watch your language! Anyway, I understand sweetie. If you want to stay in Tokyo, then that's fine."

"Your mother's right, Daisuke. We support you and understand if you don't want to be near them."

"Yeah squirt. But if they were like that then you should've just said so. I would've fixed 'em for you."

Daisuke laughed. "Thank you." A voice was heardin the background. "Calm down Veemon, we're here. We'll settle in a bit and then I'll take you to eat, okay?" A 'fine' was heard.

"Son? Where are you? It sounds like you're on a cell phone."

"I am. Open the door."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Jun hung up, leaving her parents on the line. She went to the door and opened it. For the second time that day, Jun screamed. "**DAISUKE!**" She gave her brother a crushing hug. Well as crushing as she could manage over his build.

Her parents dropped the phone and ran to the door. Mr. Motomiya squeezed his son in a hug. "Look at my boy! All grown up. And look at that! He's all built and he **cut** his hair!"

Mrs. Motomiya gave him a gentle hug, as if he would disappear in her arms if she hugged to tightly. "My baby." Her eyes watered up as she looked over her son. He smiled slightly, sheepishly. His hair was cut, but as spiky as before, if not more so. A single spike fell between his eyes and he blew it upward, only to have it fall back in his face. Jun laughed at him and ran to her room. Mrs. Motomiya continued to look at him as he tried to keep the spike out of his face. She smiled to herself. _My little boy is all grown up... _He was wearing a dark red, button-down, designer shirt with a black dragon blowing out fire on the back and dark denim jeans. A couple buttons were undone, and slightly showed off a well-muscled chest. He had on black shoes and black fingerless gloves.

He scratched his head as he squirmed under the scrutiny. "Ummm, hi?"

Mrs. Motomiya threw her arms around him and cried. "You came back. You actually came home." She held him out at an arm's length. "Look at you. So handsome now. I'll bet you've found yourself a girlfriend."

He looked down. "Not really..." He was quiet and looked a little sad.

He smiled a bit as Veemon, now Chibimon, nudged at his leg. "Dai, I'm hungry..." The small digimon's stomach growled loudly. This made Daisuke laugh and Mrs. Motomiya was happy for the distraction. As Daisuke handed the little digimon over to his mother she made a mental note to not touch that subject while Daisuke was around. He ran out saying he was getting his bags. She waved after him._ My poor baby...he's probably still hurting. He genuinely did love that little Kamiya girl. To think that she just toyed with him like that and laughed at him along with the others._ She shook her head. _I just he can and will move on._

Jun ran back in as Daisuke returned with his bags. He dropped them in the living room. "Here." Jun reached up to put something on Daisuke's head. Daisuke had no idea as to what she was doing, and as long as she didn't have scissors or dye, he didn't care. He felt some type of cloth being placed on his head.

"Huh?" He blinked as a mirror was shoved in front of his face.

"See? I dug around and found a solution to your problem. A bandana! And it goes perfectly with what you're wearing too!" She snapped her fingers and a look wormed its way onto her face.

Daisuke knew this look and backed away slowly. "Now sis'...I just got back. We don't have to do that now..."

She grabbed him. "Oh yes we do! You have money?"

He nodded and immediately regretted it. He was being pulled out the door as soon as he did it. "Oh no...oof!" He stumbled a bit as a weight made itself known on his head. He moved his eyes to look up and saw blue. "Chibimon?"

"Yep. I'm staying here. Need a nap. Have fun!" With that he bounced off Daisuke's head and into Mrs. Motomiya's open arms. She and Mr. Motomiya waved cheerfully. "Bye son! Bye Jun!"

"Yes. And try not to kill your sister, honey."

"Bring me some food Dai!"

"Don't hurt your brother Jun! And try not to tire him out too much, we still have to eat out for dinner!"

Jun waved back at them.

**#BACK#**

* * *

"Yep. We went shopping, out to dinner, and had a great time. From then on, he would call every so often. And though visiting is rare, he usually stays a good week or two. He just does his schoolwork from home if he has to do any." The digidestined blinked as they digested it all.

Yamato eyed the girl. "So you're not mad at us anymore."

Jun shook her head. "Oh, I'm still mad, you better believe it. The only thing keeping me from taking Vee-Eldramon and murdering you is Daisuke. He said he would never speak to me again if I hurt any of you." She snuggled closer to Yamato. "And besides, nothing can break my love for you, Yama-chan." Yamato paled as the others snickered.

* * *

The game had continued as the digidestined listened to Jun. They were so caught up that they were no longer looking at the game. Only Mimi and Gatomon kept their eyes on the action. The crowd had become silent, so there was no reason for the Chosen to snap out of it and look. An out-of-place movement caught Gatomon's eye. _What's this?_

It was a young woman. She was just standing there, but then it looked like she was talking to someone. The one the girl was talking to pointed to a player on the field. _Vee-Eldramon? Why is he talking to that girl?_ The aforementioned player was running the ball about 5 yards from the goal.

Jun turned to the game and surged up with the crowd. She chanted with the fans that had seen Daisuke play many times, on TV and live. "Spin off!" The other Chosen looked at her as if she were crazy. She looked back at them. "What is it now? Everyone knows what's going to happen right?" They threw her a 'does-it-look-like-we-know' look. "Judging by your faces, I will take that as a 'no'. Daisuke is about to do one of his special finishing moves. You were so busy listening to me that none of you noticed that the game was still going on." She cheered as he was 3 yards from the goal. "Go for it bro'!"

The digidestined stood with her, but stared at her strangely. They'd never seen her so supportive of Daisuke. Neither sibling ever showed open affection for the other. But it could be safe to guess that it all changed when Daisuke disappeared. They must have become closer when he returned the first and the visits after. Jun sighed to herself. "That's my bro'. And to think...all it took was that first shopping trip to do it."

Daisuke was close to the goal and kicked the ball into the air and knocked it even further up with his knee. As the ball spun in the air, he could hear the crowd. They know what's coming. _Time for a Spin Off._ He could hear them chanting, "Spin Off! Spin Off! Spin Off!" He could hear a distinct, "Go for it bro'!" He smiled to himself. _Jun._ As the ball was still in the air, he jumped up to meet the ball. He spun around and gave it a hard kick, all mid-air.

The ball flew towards the goal, and there was the goalie. He was sweating in his gear. Mike Tasho panicked as the ball went flying his way. _That kid's **good**! How can I block that! Forget it, I'm getting out of the wa-**Ack!**_

**THUD**

The goalie hit the ground. The goalie's teammates rushed to his side. The coach, trainer, and three medics moved them aside.

The crowd was in shock. What was a rush of excitement before a special move they all loved turned into sad shock as the goalie was struck down by the move. The field announcer leaned forward and stood. "Oh my...ladies and gentleman...I believe that Osaka's goalie is hurt. What's this? Two from Mayosho are heading over. I believe that it's the player that kicked the ball." There was a pause as he consulted with someone behind him."Who?" Turning back tot the microphone, he said, "It'sMotomiya! He made the special and is heading over. He's being followed by someone I'm assuming to be Mayosho's trainer. The trainer, who appears to be a young woman, has joined the medics and Osaka's trainer to check over the goalie. ... It appears that the coach is yelling at the player! He won't let Motomiya pass! My sources below are telling me something. ... What! It seems that Osaka's coach wants Motomiya taken from the game as a hazard to the players. He thinks Motomiya did it on purpose! That's crazy! Ladies and gentlemen I know that boy personally and he would never do that. Holy! The coach just punched Motomiya! A fight's broken out!"

Commotion rose and the crowd voiced their opinion: Continue the game and leave Motomiya in there.

* * *

"Why did Daisuke do that?" Takeru believed that the coach was right and the officials should have Daisuke removed. "That goalie is seriously hurt and Daisuke should be penalized." He sat with a huff.

Yamato was restraining Jun. "Cool it bro'! I don't want to be holding her back the whole game! It's almost over, but still!"

Jun was furious. "Look you little weird-hat-wearing, back-stabbing, judgmental, Mr. Perfect, hypocritical, supposed Mr. Know-It-All, and so many other things that I don't even have time to list, DWEEB, so-called friend to Daisuke wannabe! Don't you **ever** accuse my baby brother of **intentionally **hurting someone. He wouldn't harm anyone on purpose unless it was an evil digimon, and the fact that you're still here without a scratch or scar on you is the **Kami-given proof** of his patience. I would have beaten you down a loooong time ago if I were Daisuke. But no, he plays the nice guy, the bigger man, and takes his beating quietly. All of you were in on it and I hope you **choke** on your guilt...if you even **have** any." And with that she stomped off and down to the field.

You could see her arguing with the fieldsecurity and thesecurity backing away as she really started to throw a fit. She ran over to a confused Daisuke and was telling him something. She then pointed to the crowd. The digidestined could see her pointing dead at them. They smiled nervously as Daisuke finally spotted them. Mimi was waving cheerfully, oblivious, as she hadn't been listening in on the conversation. Their hopes of him being happy or somewhat confused were dashed as he simply stared at them blankly. Jun was telling him something and they all knew what it was. This became apparent as he glared at them narrowly and walked away. Jun folded her arms and walked over to a bench on Mayosho's side.

The field announcer was listening to someone on his headpiece. "It seems that the goalie, Mike Tasho, will be okay! He has a concussion from the force of him hitting the ground, and a couple a bruised ribs from the impact. Other than that, he says that he'll be fine and wants the game to continue! What's this? Tasho is approaching the player that executed the move, Daisuke Motomiya. What will come of this confrontation?"

* * *

Mike wobbled his way over to Daisuke and held his hand out. "Nice moves there, Motomiya." The crowd went silent as they waited for a response. Daisuke looked to the young lady that acted as a trainer and she shrugged. A look to a figure in the player exit's shadows and the figure shrugged as well. Daisuke shrugged his indifference and shook his hand with a small smile. "Thanks. You're the bravest guy I know."

The goalie arched an eyebrow. "How is that?"

Daisuke shrugged as his hand was released. "You've got to be the first guy I've seen with the balls to stand to my Spin Off."

Mike laughed as he clapped Daisuke on the back. "It wasn't my intention to stand there like an idiot, believe me. But thanks anyway. You know, this could be the start of a rivaled friendship."

It was Daisuke's turn to arch an eyebrow. "Rivaled friendship? Is that an actual phrase? I think that ball hit you harder than my trainer thought..." The both of them laughed and the crowd cheered at their sportsmanship.

The field announcer praised them both. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is true sportsmanship. The officials have announced that the game will continue with a time marking of...1 minute. And as for Motomiya..."

* * *

The young woman walked up to Daisuke. "Think they'll let you stay, sire?"

Daisuke sighed. "Must you call me 'sire'? You know I hate that."

The woman shrugged. "You're a grown man...practically."

Daisuke blinked. "Practically?"

She shrugged again. "You're still in college."

"So? You are too."

"Only because you said I have to attend."

"It'll look too suspicious if you don't."

"And my scores don't arouse suspicion?"

"Not as much as it would if you were as intelligent as you are and didn't attend the university."

"What is it you humans say...'Whatever'?"

"And quit saying 'humans'. It's weird."

"How so?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Nevermind."

* * *

The field announcer had a smile on his face. "I have the officials' decision..." Everyone paused, holding their breath for a moment,and the crowd was dead quiet. "Motomiya...**stays**!"

Loud cheers erupted and the whistle was blown to play out the last minute of the game. Daisuke waved the woman off and she went over to the player's exit. Daisuke stole the ball as soon as the game resumed._ I have somewhere to go so...game over. _He passed the ball and signaled for his teammate to pass it down. The ball went from player to player, down the field. Osaka's coach didn't see the play until it was too late. _Oh no_, he groaned mentally, _I've just been finished off by the oldest play in the game, 'Pass the Bread'. _The ball was passed in an awkward zigzag. The Osaka's players were confused and in a complete mess of positions. Daisuke was already by the goal when he was passed the ball. He ran the ball a couple yards and kept the ball up on his knees. He popped the ball up once more and nailed it with what looked like a roundabout kick.

((Where I'm at that's what we call the play. We say 'Pass the Bread' because that's what the play looked like on paper; like someone's passing bread downa table.))

The field announcer tried to yell over the crowd. "Game Over! Game Over! Motomiya uses another special and the Dragons win, 4 to 2!"

Jun was jumping up and down when Daisuke's team passed by. She hopped into his arms and hugged him. "What a game! You guys whopped 'em!" The players laughed and agreed. One player put an arm around her waist and pulled her along. She looked surprised and allowed herself to be pulled away. She looked back at Daisuke and he grinned with a 'thumbs up'. _It's time for you to get over Yamato, sis'._

* * *

That's all for now. Next chapter we have a confrontation of sorts and Gatomon continues to spy.  
Ja minnas!


	4. After the Game and Mall Talk

**After the Game and Mall Talk**

****

* * *

****

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue. As a matter of fact, don't bother. Just sit, read, and review.

* * *

_blah blah _...thoughts

"blah blah" ... dialogue

"_**blah blah**_" ... sound/action in dialogue

**blah blah **... sound/action outside of dialogue

**blah blah **... emphasis

**#FLASH#**

blah blah ... a flashback

**#BACK#**

(Word beside Japanese word) ... translation

((Psst...)) ... I'm talking to you

* * *

The digidestined were waiting out in the parking lot. Most people were gone because three hours had passed since the end of the game. They had seen the players go by, but Daisuke had not come out. Taichi looked up at the sound of loud footsteps. He saw Jun along with Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya. Jun stopped and her parents continued to their car. Mr. Motomiya turned around. "You coming home with us?"

Jun shook her head. "Nope. Payback is today and Daisuke is taking me and his 'girlfriend' to lunch and the mall." They laughed and waved as the car was started up. Mrs. Motomiya waved once more. "Tell Daisuke we'll see him later…if he even makes it home. You two…three…have to watch Chibimon though. Vee-Eldramon can't exactly go walking about."

"That's okay. Daisuke's 'girlfriend' is bringing her partner with her." Mrs. Motomiya nodded and Jun waved as they drove off.

* * *

The other Chosen stood in shocked silence. Or more specifically Hikari stood in shocked silence. _He has a girlfriend…_ Again a voice spoke to her with a single statement. _If you're **engaged** to **Takeru**, why does **Daisuke** having a **girlfriend **bother **you** so much? _She walked over to Jun. "Jun? What are you still doing here?"

Jun eyed her. "You were eavesdropping a minute or so before, shouldn't you know? If you must know, I'm waiting for my brother, his trainer, and their partners. Why do you to know…Mrs. Takaishi?"

Hikari stepped back a little. "How…?"

Jun shrugged and ignored her as she saw her brother. "Hey Daisuke! Over here bro'!"

* * *

Daisuke came running over with a young woman and two cloaked figures. The woman turned to the cloaked figures. "You two can take those off now. I know you're hot in them and no one else is here." The figures removed their cloaks. There stood Vee-Eldramon and another digimon nobody recognized. The digimon was obviously female.

"Vee-Eldramon de-alternate digivolve to…Veemon!"

"Veemon de-digivolve to…Chibimon!"

The other digimon looked at her partner. "I have to de-digivolve too?"

Yamato interrupted. "Sorry to intrude, but who are you two?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes and made some gesture to the woman. "I'm Ayako. This is my friend…and um…digimon partner, Kelsamon."

Seeing that they weren't quite satisfied with that, Daisuke held up his D3 and used its Analyzer feature. "Kelsamon. This mystic cat-fox digimon is gracefully dangerous. Kelsamon is very protective of territory and even more so over those important to her. While this digimon is usually gentle and doesn't fight much, be wary of her when provoked. With her Razor Clash and Call of Kaze attacks, she is an adversary to be reckoned with."

Gatomon approached the digimon with her claws out, but Kelsamon paid her no attention. The digimon had a lithe and stealthy form like Renamon's. She had a cat-shaped face and white fur. Pale blue marked the tips of her ears, tail, under her paws and feet, over her stomach and a short streak of powder blue was under both of her eyes. The digimon's eyes were so black they gleamed violet. Currently, the dark orbs were examining amazingly sharp claws.

"Hey you…Kelsamon. What are you doing here?"

The digimon ignored her and playfully swiped her tail at Chibimon. The small in-training jumped away as best he could and made his way over to his partner. Daisuke picked him up and watched Gatomon closely. _What is she doing? _He paid it no more attention as he walked over to his motorcycle, which was behind Jun. The motorcycle was jet black and had his name on the side, emblazed in silver. His license plate read: 'SHADOW'. The motorcycle's sleek form reflected gentle care and a new paint job.

There was another 'cyke next to it. This one was a deep and dark ocean blue color. A side of it read: 'ECLIPSE' in dark blood red. The license plate said 'ICE'. It, too, had a sleek form and a new paint job. But this one's paint job only covered the word 'ECLIPSE' on its side. It seemed that 'ECLIPSE' had a shimmering look to it.

Kelsamon remained disinterested as Gatomon began to hiss at her and outstretch her claws further. The cat digimon was glaring at her. _How is she just ignoring me?_ "Kelsamon! Answer me! I remember you and I know you recognize me."

Kelsamon continued to examine her claws. Gatomon was getting angrier. "How? How were you able to leave Myotismon without looking back? He took his anger out on me you know. I explained what happened after you left and I asked you to come back. You said 'no'. I asked why. And I'll ask you again, why!" Sure, it wasn't like Gatomon to talk about her not-so-pleasant past serving Myotismon, much less in front of everyone in such a public - albeit deserted - place. However, her anger was just too great to think about that right now. She would be very upset with her explosion of emotion later, but not now.

The cat-fox digimon looked her and said one thing. "It doesn't concern you."

Gatomon's fur rose. "I was being abused more than was called for because you were gone! If you had come back then it wouldn't have been so bad. But **no**, you left me to suffer his full wrath; all because you didn't want to stay anymore. So don't you dare say it doesn't concern me! I have the scars to prove it does!"

Kelsamon looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, but I could not return."

Gatomon shook her head. "I'll **never **forgive you for that! If you were there…you could have saved him. Wizardmon. You could have prevented so many things…"

Kelsamon sighed. "I can do nothing about you not forgiving me. However, I could not prevent those things as you think I could. Fate would not have allowed it."

Gatomon screamed her frustration. "Fate! **Fate!** You and your Fate!" She calmed herself. "Here's what** I** think about your Fate. Lightning Paw!" Gatomon launched herself at Kelsamon.

The other digimon jumped high into the air. She had no expression on her face. As she came down she countered. "You want to play? **Fine**. Razor Clash!" Slashes of light came out of her claws. The counter knocked off Gatomon's Lightning Paw and made a small crater where Gatomon had been. The off-course Lightning Paw hit and destroyed the arch over the entrance to the stadium. Kelsamon landed gracefully and shook her head as Gatomon prepared to attack again. She held up a paw. "Don't bother. We both know what will happen. It may sound arrogant of me, but you will lose. You know this."

Gatomon huffed and jumped into Hikari's arms. She stayed curled in her arms and spoke to no one. Hikari glared at Ayako. "Why didn't you stop your digimon! She's your partner!"

Ayako shrugged and got onto her motorcycle. "Your digimon was hostile, not mine. You should have stopped your partner from attacking. If you had, Kelsamon wouldn't have had to counter. Come on, who are you riding with Jun?"

Jun shrugged and hopped on behind Ayako. "You. Daisuke can keep Chibimon and Charmon with him."

"Kelsamon de-alternate digivolve to…Noamon!" A small fox-looking digimon appeared. ((Imagine a Mini-Me of Renamon / a small Renamon without the sharper features.))

"Noamon de-digivolve to…Charmon!" A small cat was there. She had white fur with fox red markings on the tips of her ears, under her paws, over her stomach, and the red was jagged at the tip of her tail. She stood upright like Gatomon and had cute, but sharp blue eyes. She jumped into Daisuke's arms and he placed them, being Charmon and Chibimon, in his bag on his shoulder. The area of the bag he placed them in was mesh so they could breath. Half of the bag was mesh, so they had room. The bag went over his head and the strap rested across his chest and went over his shoulder.

Daisuke started his 'cyke up. "Let's go ladies." Ayako started hers up and took off. Daisuke shook his head. _Note to Self: Remind Ayako that 'Let's go' doesn't mean 'Take off.' _He sighed to himself and kicked the stand up. He stopped the engine when Mimi grabbed his arm and almost knocked him off with her enthusiasm. "Yes Mimi?"

Mimi looked him over. He was wearing black denim shorts and another button-down designer shirt. This one was dark blue and had red and silver flames blazing across the bottom. The shirt was open since he still felt the heat from the game and was sweating a little. Point blank, he looked hot. _Very, **very **hot._ Mimi said as much. "Wow Daisuke you look great! You've been working out aside from football haven't you?"

Daisuke had the grace to blush a bit. One of the few things that hadn't died in his younger teen years was his shyness over his looks. Being complimented about it flustered him and he usually wouldn't know how to respond. So he took to blushing slightly and saying nothing.

Mimi giggled. "Awww, no need to blush Daisuke. You do look good. Where are you going?"

Daisuke coughed a bit to regain his composure and set the stand back."Ummm, I'm being dragged to the mall and lunch. I have to pay for lunch too. As well as a pair of shoes and two outfits…I think. Something about payback…I've forgotten what they're talking about."

Mimi was thinking of something to say. "I'll go with you if you want. Someone has to protect you from other women. You just can't handle them yet." She laughed at as he scratched the back of his head, seemingly embarrassed at something.

Mimi hadn't been around much, so she was clean on the mistreating-Daisuke-and-such slate. He didn't know her very well and she seemed harmless enough. _She's nice enough. _"You can go…but you'll have to ride home with us first. We need a car, if they're going shopping."

Mimi squealed. "No problem!" _I can't believe it! Oh, and I have money too! _"Let's go!"

"Wait!" Taichi jogged over to his former protégé. "Daisuke."

The redhead looked at his former mentor. He didn't know what to say to him. _I knew this would happen…_ He settled for his name. "Taichi."

Taichi sighed. "Daisuke look, can't we work this out? I know we were wrong to you in the past and haven't been the greatest to you lately—"

"More like…haven't been the greatest to you…at all." Daisuke started his engine. "You comin' Mims?"

Mimi got on the back on the 'cyke. "What a cool motorcycle! I've never been on one of these. What do I do?" _Mims! He's given me a nickname already…**sigh **Before you know it, we'll be married and he'll be calling to me as he comes home from work: 'Mims, I home!' I can't believe this is happening! It's just like the movies…I'll be holding onto him as we ride off… _She sighed dreamily.

Daisuke eyed the girl warily._ Why does she have that look on her face? It's just like the look Jun gets on her face when she gets ready for a date she'd suckered Yamato into. _He shrugged the thought off. _Just imagining things. _"It's not bad. Just hold onto me really tight, so you don't fall off okay?"

Mimi wrapped her arms around him._ Now about that 'girlfriend' thing Jun said…_ She gave a playful squeeze. "Sure your girlfriend won't mind?"

Daisuke tilted his head in confusion. "Girlfriend? What girlfriend?"

Mimi giggled. "You don't have to pretend Daisuke."

Daisuke shook his head. "Seriously. I don't have a girlfriend. … Oh! You mean Ayako?" Mimi nodded and Daisuke laughed. "No, no. She's my personal trainer for football and a close friend. I'm not interested in her like that and she doesn't like me like that. What gave you the idea that we were dating?"

Mimi looked at him strangely. "Really? Well your sister said…"

Daisuke waved it off. "She was playing. My parents and Jun poke fun at Ayako and me all the time over that. Tabloids and the press have a field day with the mere idea and some have even went as far as to name us one of the hottest couples of this decade. My parents always ask me: 'Hey son, when are you and that pretty woman you always hang out with going to get together?' Mom would be like: 'You would look so cute together and imagine what the children would look like! They would be beautiful, so cute! I've always wanted grandchildren… Even your digimon get along. Vee-Eldramon and Kelsamon would look great together too.' They just go on and on. They'd kill for me to get a girlfriend. I just can't seem to find one. Maybe it's just me." He shrugged and kicked the stand up.

Taichi stopped him. "What about the team? Gennai told us that new evil has risen and is getting bigger in force. We need to talk about you saying that you're no longer on the team." He would have continued but a cell phone went off.

Daisuke coughed a bit, relieved that his phone went off in this tension. He turned his engine off again so he could hear better. "Yeah?"

"Where the heck are you? Can't find your way home?"

"Ha ha. Yes, I can. There's been a hold up and Mimi is coming to the mall too." Daisuke pulled his the phone from his ear as the two girls yelled, 'Hey Mimi!' Mimi laughed and said 'hey' back. "Anyway, I'm coming, so just hold on." He pulled his ear away again.

"WHAT! WE'VE BEEN WAITING AN HOUR ALREADY! COME HOME WITH MIMI NOW!"

_Ayako has been speeding again..._ He blinked. _Have I really been stuck out here that long? _A glance at his watchtold him that he **had **been stuck out here that long. "Sheesh. Alright already. I'm goin', I'm goin'." He hung up. He faced Taichi and looked him square in the eyes, starting up his engine again. "We'll talk later, I'm sure. But as you can see, I have to go or face the wrath of three girls on the warpath to a serious shopping spree." He looked at them once more and locked eyes with Hikari.

"Goodbye." And with that he sped off with Mimi screaming in her excitement.

* * *

Two hours and a number of speeding tickets later…

"We're here." Daisuke parked his 'cyke next to a familiar ocean blue one. He stopped to put his bag up and let out the two digimon. Charmon stretched a little. "About time." Chibimon hadn't moved from the bag. Soft snoring could be heard. Charmon sighed and walked over to the bag. She poked the sleeping digimon. "Wake up." He didn't stir. Another poke and no response. A shove and he rolled over. Charmon sighed again. "Look. Why don't you three go ahead. I'll watch the munchkin."

Daisuke the small cat-like digimon a look. "Sure…think you'll be okay?" He tried not to laugh as Charmon dragged Chibimon to the couch, but couldn't get up there. He shook his head and picked them both up. He walked down the hall and placed them both on his bed. "There. Food's in the 'fridge, and try not to clean it out this time."

Charmon curled next to Chibimon, her tail resting over them both. "Yeah, yeah. You humans and your food issues. 'Don't eat this.' 'Okay you can have that, but not all of it.' Blah, blah. Just go already."

Daisuke walked out with a wave. "I'm goin', I'm goin'." His words went unheard, as Charmon was already asleep. And, yep, you guessed it; Chibimon remained asleep as well. He chuckled to himself as he closed and locked the door.

He rode the elevator to the first floor. He exited the lobby door, but turned sharply at the sight of small, colored blurs passing him. He looked to where he exited the elevator, but saw nothing. _Maybe Gramps is right…all this training is making me way too paranoid._

Unbeknownst to Daisuke, he wasn't paranoid. If he had looked a little further to his left, he would have seen eleven sets of eyes watching him from the stairway.

"Did he see us?"

* * *

Daisuke jogged a bit as he headed to his parking spot. Jun, Ayako, and Mimi were waiting for him. He unlocked the door and got in. The three women followed suit. Ayako noticed a lack of two digimon. "Where are Chibimon and Charmon?"

Daisuke started the car and answered as he got on the main road. "Sleeping at home. They decided to stay." Ayako nodded, satisfied.

Jun sighed in her boredom. "What took so long at the stadium?"

Daisuke kept his eyes on the road. "…"

Jun threw a look at Mimi and she shrugged. She mouthed to her, 'I think there was some tension between him and the others.' Jun nodded with an 'oh' and turned on the CD player. "What CD you got in here, Daisuke?" He didn't answer and she ignored his silence. "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" blasted through the speakers as she turned it up. ((For the sake of easy reading, I'll write it up in English...but they're listening to it in Japanese, ok?))

"Lifestyles of the rich and famous

They're always complainin'

Always complainin'

If money

Is such a problem

Well they got mansions

Think we should rob them"

Mimi and Jun sang with the song. Mimi laughed. "How did you get this in Japanese?"

Daisuke smirked. "I played a few games in America. I got some attention and a couple connections."

Mimi and the other two women nodded. "Ohhh. But I guess that English course and a couple of years in America weren't a total waste. Everyone here knows English?" A 'yes' was everyone's response, including Daisuke's.

"Okay, we're here."

"Finally!" Jun and Ayako laughed at Mimi's exaggerated outburst. Daisuke shook his head as he exited the car and ran to catch up with the excited girls. As he entered the mall entrance, he sighed. _Why me?_

* * *

"Shoe store!" Jun and Mimi dragged Ayako into the store as Daisuke made his way to a bench in the store with them. _I swear if I can handle this, this new evil should be a piece of cake._ He sighed as Jun fawned over a pair of boots that weren't even for her.

Ayako sweatdropped at the woman's behavior. _Humans are very weird creatures in this particular environment. I'll ask about that later. Maybe the Prince knows…_ Daisuke snickered and the blue-haired woman glared. "Very funny Motomiya. I'll get you back."

Daisuke laughed at this. "How do you plan to do that?"

Ayako smirked and Daisuke was suddenly very afraid. _Oh no…she wouldn't. Would she? _Ayako's violet-blue eyes glinted with mischief. "Heh heh. You'll see… All I can say is be afraid…be very very afraid…" she said, quoting some movie Daisuke had made her watch.

Daisuke paused and thought about it, but decided not to worry about it. _She hasn't been in the Real World long enough to anything too horrible._

"These boots will go great with that! It's perfect, isn't it Mimi?"

The strawberry blonde looked up from the pair of sandals she'd just bought. "Oh! Yes, they're adorable. Put them on Ayako, they'll look great with the outfit you just bought. You can change in the bathroom."

Ayako tilted her head, a habit she'd picked up from Daisuke. "Why?"

Mimi and Jun placed their hands and her shoulders. "Because silly…if you're not going to date my brother—" The two snorted. "—…yeah. You won't date each other, so we'll hook you up with someone else."

Ayako sighed. "I'm afraid to ask, but who is this person you seem so set to 'hook me up' with?"

Jun beamed. "Yamato!"

Ayako paled and looked like she would faint. Even Mimi paused to look at her and several heads shot up at the mention of the rock star. "Y-Yamato? Why him? I thought **you** liked him."

Jun waved it off. "Nah…I have a boyfriend now. I just like messing with him. And who better to set you up with? I found that I'm in no way compatible with him. He's too…too…isolated. Ummm, he's a loner type and I think he needs someone who won't fall to his every whim just because he's him. He needs an aggressive type of woman that will in no way put up with his crap. He needs someone who will get in his face and not care what he thinks…and that's not really me. I'm more energetic and not matching him…too much for him to deal with. We wouldn't be able to handle each other."

Daisuke arched an eyebrow. "And just when did you reach this earth-shattering revelation?"_ It's about time too._

Jun shrugged. "Guess I've been fooling everyone for a while."

Daisuke shrugged as well. "Whatever. Can we drop this off in the car and eat lunch now? I'm hungry."

Ayako giggled. "Awww, have we been to hard on you Dai-chan?"

Daisuke glared playfully. "Yeah. Slave drivers. **_sniff_** So abusive...and I can't even defend myself…" He sniffed again.

Ayako pushed him forward. "That's right. Move it!" The two laughed as they headed out towards the exit and then the car.

Jun had a grin on her face. "You know Mimi…I saw some familiar faces as we were walking. A little **too** familiar."

Mimi mock-gasped. "You don't mean…"

Jun nodded. "Yep. The other digidestined are trying to corner my brother for something. I have an idea that will work two ways. 1-Jealousy. 2-They might back off."

Mimi leaned in. "Really? What's the plan?"

Jun slung an arm over her shoulder as they waited for the two to come back. "Heh…we just set it up so that they see a certain incident or two and get certain ideas…"

Mimi giggled. "Oh I get it. For them, it'll be wrong place, wrong time."

Jun smirked as the two came back laughing and she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see a particular group watching. _It looks like they have something to say. What the heck do they want? I'll give them something to talk about._ "Alright lovebirds, break it up, break it up." She received a glare from them both and simply laughed. Ayako was looking very smug and Jun inquired about it.

"What are you so happy about?"

The blue-haired woman smiled. "Heh, nothing. Hey! I just thought of something." She had gotten Jun and Mimi's attention, but Daisuke ignored it and kept walking silently. "Daisuke."

Daisuke froze. _Why do I have the feeling that I should be scared right now?_

Ayako smirked. "Daisuke, you need clothes and shoes don't you? I mean, you've outgrown some things. And you'll need shoes to go with it. The ones you take to football practice and games won't work for everyday casualness. And then you've changed your whole style so you'll need…a whole new wardrobe!" She grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him along. "Come along love. We've got some serious shopping to do." Jun and Mimi watched with interest and followed.

Ayako had changed as Jun and Mimi had dragged her, an outfit, and a pair of shoes into the bathroom and wouldn't let go until she changed. Ayako had complained and said she looked like she was at the mall for some date, not to shop. She had on a baby blue tank with the words 'FLIRT' and a khaki jacket. Jun had grabbed a pair of cute khaki capris. Mimi had carried the brown boots Ayako had just got and made her put them on. To top it off, Mimi had insisted that the ensemble wouldn't be complete without make-up. At this point, Ayako had made it to opening the door, and was pulled back in by Jun. Daisuke stood outside, completely lost. "Let go! I'm not wearing that!"

Jun held the woman still. "Calm down. It's just make-up. Now hold still or Mimi will mess you up." Ayako pouted, but kept still.

Mimi applied blue eye shadow, mascara, and lastly, lipstick. "There, perfect! Quick and simple. See, that wasn't so bad." Ayako grumbled and walked out.

Daisuke looked surprised, but dismissed it. "Cornered you, didn't they?" All he got was a nod.

He snickered at her misfortune and yelped as he was pulled backwards. Ayako turned and smirked as a bundle was placed in his arms. "Very funny Ayako. Now what are you doing Jun?" She was dragging him to the Men's restroom.

Jun turned and folded her arms. "Now I can't go in there, but I can make sure you don't come out until you've changed clothes. So get on with it."

Deciding not to bother arguing, he went in and came out 10 minutes later. He came out in a pair of jean shorts, a black muscle shirt, and some black shoes. His now-trademark blue bandana kept that spike out of his eye and a pair of black shades covered his eyes. Jun walked up to him, followed by Mimi. They circled him and he tilted his head, self-consciouswith the inspecting looks being shot at him. Jun moved his bandana and placed it around his neck. Mimi motioned for him to lean down a little and placed his shades amongst his spikes. The notoriously uncooperative spike made its presence known and fell into his face.

Jun and Mimi stood back and regarded the two. Ayako and Daisuke looked at each other, wondering what was going on and shrugged . Mimi and Jun faced each other and shook hands. Jun smiled. "I think we have our winners."

Mimi sniffed and pretended to wipe tears from her face. "Look at them. They grow up so fast."

Jun giggled and pretended to be comforting her. "Yep. So fast."

Ayako shook her head and decided to play along. She grabbed Daisuke's arm. "It'll be okay." She walked to Jun, overly dramatic. She clasped her hands around Jun's. "I promise. I'll make you proud and be the best girlfriend he's ever had." She laughed and ran to Daisuke, throwing her arms around him. "Oh Daisuke, I love you soooo much."

* * *

Hikari watched in confusion. _But he said he didn't have a girlfriend. He said he wasn't dating her. He lied…_

Again the voice haunted her. _You act as though you've never lied to him, seeing as to how you did it all the time and still do. _That statement kept her from approaching. Yamato and Takeru appeared indifferent. Sora and Miyako had to go home. Their mothers needed help with their respective shops. Koushiro and Jyou were still at work. Ken watched his former best friend. _Has he fallen for her?_

Taichi left the group behind, despite their protests. "Hey!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes at Ayako's antics. _Every once in a while, she does manage to act..normal-ish, human. Now if I could only make that behavior **stick**. _"Right. What would I ever do without you?" He laughed with the other three and they walked along. Daisuke tensed as he heard a familiar voice. _Taichi…**kuso**!_ On the outside, he simply turned and regarded him. "Taichi."

Taichi acted as though he was just greeting an old friend. This was the last thing it was and all present knew it. "Hey Daisuke. Who's your friend?" He didn't get a good look at Ayako the first time around. She was wearing a football trainer's uniform the first time and looked different with her current casual wear and make-up.

Daisuke looked at Ayako. He jumped slightly as Jun pinched him and spoke up for him. "She's his girlfriend."

Daisuke choked and Ayako looked like she would faint. Mimi gave Jun a wide-eyed expression and tugged her sleeve, whispering, "Jun what are you **doing**?"

Jun smiled, whispering back,"Nothing. Unless there's a problem? Wait a minute…" She lost the smile, looking at Mimi with wide eyes. "You like him, don't you? You have a crush on Daisuke. That's why you had that look on your face when I told you my plan. Well don't worry. It's not for real and you can steal him away. It's just pretend."

Mimi relaxed and nodded. _I'll play this game for now. But no one's getting Daisuke but me. _"Yeah. You heard her. This is Daisuke's girlfriend, you remember Ayako right?"

Ken voiced Hikari's thoughts. "But Daisuke, you said that the two of you weren't dating."

Daisuke opened his mouth to deny, but was pulled away by his ear. "Jun stop, that hurts!"

Mimi pulled Ayako away as well. She turned to a confused Taichi. "One moment please."

* * *

Daisuke and Ayako faced Jun and Mimi. Deep brown and blue-violet glared at red-brown and pink. Ayako tilted her head at Mimi's pink eyes. _Mimi and Jun have contacts?_ She shook the thought off and questioned them. "What were you two talking about? Daisuke and I don't date each other and you know it. Why did you tell Taichi that we do?"

Daisuke folded his arms. "Yeah, what are you two up to now?"

Jun laughed nervously. "Heh heh. Well you see…it was just this idea I had…"

Ayako pressed her. "Do tell."

Jun scratched the back of her head and Mimi spoke for her. "Ummm, it's a set up. We didn't mean any harm by it. We're just seeing what would happen if they thought this was real. Would there be jealousy? Would they back off? Will they treat you different? That kind of thing."

Ayako blinked. "So you used us as a pair of specimens for an experiment?" Jun and Mimi sweatdropped at the odd phrasing, but nodded. Ayako sighed and grabbed hold of Daisuke's arm. "I guess we'll just have to play along. You up for a bit of acting? You said it would be funny if you actually became an actor. Well here's your shot."

Daisuke shrugged. _It won't be **that **bad. _"Alright then. Let's do this."

Jun and Mimi followed them, thoroughly surprised. Jun stopped. "I thought they'd be way madder than that."

Mimi nodded. "Yeah. They took it so well. Cool! Let's watch!" Jun giggled and followed her friend.

* * *

The four walked back to Taichi, not revealing anything. Daisuke looked to Taichi andawarded him with an indifferent look. Ayako seemed content to hang on to Daisuke's arm, examining her nails. Mimi and Jun made themselves scarce and watched from another shoe store. Taichi blinked._ Ooookay._ "So…this **is** your girlfriend?"

"Yes, why?"

Ayako yawned disinterestedly and mumbled something. Daisuke nudged her. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

Daisuke was happy to hear that, as when she'd first arrived in the Real World she wouldn't eat anything. She'd told him, 'I don't require food.' It had made him uncomfortable because he'd wanted her to eat, in case she **did** need food and didn't know it yet. That and because it just didn't seem **right**. It was so..weird, and made the fact that she wasn't as normal as he wanted her to feel. This was a step in the right direction for what he wanted for Ayako. "Alright. Let's get you something to eat." He turned to Taichi. "Sorry, but Aya-chan's hungry, so we're going to the Food Court." Daisuke absently wondered where the endearment 'Aya-chan' had just come from. _I'm better at this acting stuff than I thought. _She clasped his hand and he pulled her to the Food Court's area.

And, of course, Taichi followed, still wanting answers.

* * *

Ayako sat down with her large bowl of ice cream. Daisuke sat across from her in the booth. _I should have **known** she would ask for sweets. She adores sweet foods and is just as bad as any digimon when it comes to how much of it she eats. It's a wonder she stays so slim._

"Your friends followed us," she said without looking up from her treat.

Daisuke looked up sharply and, as usual, Ayako's intuition was correct. Taichi had pursued and the rest followed, albeit a little more hesitantly. Daisuke rolled his eyes and moved to Ayako's side of the booth, stealing some of her ice cream. She protested and he ignored her. He pretended to be surprised as Taichi and Hikari slid in across from them. Ken, Takeru, and Yamato were getting something to eat. "Taichi? So you guys were hungry too?" He stole another bite from Ayako's ice cream and she pushed him playfully. He raised an eyebrow at Hikari's uncomfortable expression. He smirked. _Oh yeah…where **is** that fiancé of hers anyway?_

Taichi took a breath. "We need to talk."

"Really?" Daisuke put an arm around Ayako and she continued to happily eat her ice cream, almost finished.

Hikari looked away. A voice, that biting voice, came back. _What's wrong? You have Takeru. Why does this disturb you? Daisuke is only showing affection towards **his girlfriend**. What is it to **you**? The one who **toyed** with him. **Played **with his heart and then **broke** it. Leaving it to wither and blow away in the wind. _Hikari forced herself to look back. _They look so happy…_

Ayako finished her ice cream. "I want some more. Can I get some more, s-…" She caught herself before saying, 'sire'. That would be kind of hard to explain without saying too much. "Can I get some more...sweetie?"

Daisuke almost snickered at her almost-slip-up. "Sure." He gave her some money and let her out for more ice cream. He sat down and threw an appreciative look as she walked away._ Though I don't like her like **that**, she does look pretty…**very** pretty. The guy that gets her will be a lucky man. _And that was assuming that she would even **want **to stay in this worldor wouldn't be sent back home whenthis was all over._ But back to more unpleasant matters._ "So can I help you two? You said we needed to discuss something?"

Then Yamato came and pushed him over, obviously intent on getting some answers himself.

Daisuke smirked to himself. _Wait 'til Ayako gets back…heh._ Yamato took a bit of his salad.

Taichi set a stern look on his face. "Yes, about this evil…we need you to come **back** to the team. I don't understand why you left, but we need you back okay?"

Daisuke leaned back. "… … … Nope."

Taichi set his jaw and spoke again. "Why not?"

"Why so?"

"Must you make this so hard?"

"You brought it upon yourselves you know. You drove me away, and you know it. You knew it **as** you were doing it. **I** don't see why you keep being so persistent about it when I obviously have no intention, much less any desire, to comply."

Ayako came back with an even larger bowl of ice cream as well as a big smile. Daisuke could see her eyes lighting up at the large amount of ice cream. "How did you get all that? I didn't give you **that** much yen."

She smiled brightly. "The nice man gave it to me. The lady was all rude to me and he came over and made it better. All I did was smile and give him akiss on the cheek and he gets this funny look on his face, turned red, and asked how much ice cream I wanted. I said 'A lot' and he gave me…well…a lot." She held up the bowl. "See?"

Daisuke shook his head. _Oh, I know why he gave you all that ice cream. I honestly can't believe how naïve Ayako can be about her looks and actions. Go figure._ "C'mere you."

Confused by her Prince's reaction, the blue-haired woman just shrugged it off as him being weird. _It is customary for the woman to reward her male rescuer with a kiss or something else, is it not? _Knowing that she could only ask him later, Ayako pouted and tugged at Yamato's sleeve. "Hey. You're in my seat. Move please."

Yamato ignored her and she pulled harder. "Hey **Yamato**. You. Are. In.**MY**. Seat. **Move**." He didn't do a thing.

Ayako was getting aggravated and Daisuke got an idea, sweatdropping as her eyes started to glow. _Oh no… _"Hey!" He got her attention. "How about this? Yamato let me out." Yamato moved and slid back in. "Now go over." The blond man moved towards the inside. Daisuke sat back down, now across from Hikari. He took the ice cream, after a struggle, and placed it in front of him.

Ayako frowned. "How does that solve anything? All you did was switch places and then steal my ice cre—Oh!" Ayako yelped as Daisuke pulled her down by the wrist and settled her in his lap.

Ayako felt heat rise to her cheeks for a moment, wondering about it. _What is this warm sensation? I'll ask about that later as well._ Her spoon was returned to her and she shifted until she faced the bowl. And then she proceeded to eat her ice cream again.

_Daisuke seems comfortable pretty comfortable._ Yamato looked up from his salad and at Hikari. _But she's not…_

Hikari fidgeted. She didn't want to look for whatever reason, but it was kinda hard to miss when it was right in front of you.**Literally**. She looked over at the Food Court's main area. Takeru was waiting in line. _Of course, he **would** go to the longest line possible._ Ken was waiting for him. She turned back, forcing a small smile. _Come **on** Taichi, just get on with it already._

* * *

Taichi nodded, seemingly to himself, as though he'd just confirmed something in his own head. "Daisuke…seriously now. Why won't you come back to the group? Why can't we just start over again?"

Daisukehad beencontentedly messing with Ayako's hair when Taichi hadfinally spoken again. "Why? I told you already, the answer is, and will remain, a firm 'no'. I left for obvious reasons and it apparently didn't mess up anybody's little flow of life. You were just fine before you saw me again. Weren't your exact words: 'Why would Daisuke be here? He's probably not even in Japan anymore. If he was, he would've spoken to one of us right? His family doesn't even know where he went. Besides, we wouldn't be able to miss the gasket he'd have blown when Hikari and TK announced their engagement.'? And to start over?" A mysterious look crossed his face. "There is no beginning to start from."

Ayako looked up at this comment. "Wow. That sounded like some wise proverb from somewhere. … Hmmm…" She shrugged. "Cool." Satisfied at adding her two cents, she went back to her ice cream.

Daisuke produced a blank look before returning to an indifferent look and messing with Ayako's hair again. He just sat there, dragging his fingers through it. Over and over and over…

Taichi sighed and grimaced. _We won't get anywhere with us all out in the open like this. He'd seen a couple curious and odd-giving stares/looks sent in this direction. I guess this conversation would come off as just plain weird or even suspicious to anyone walking by… _He stood. "We'll finish this later Daisuke." He set a stern look on his face, hoping to get it fully across that this conversation, this topic, was not over yet. Not by a long shot.

Ayako finished her ice cream, as Daisuke had been stealing little bits when she wasn't looking and stood. "Mmmmm, that was good. I'm full now. Let's go find your sister and Mimi now, okay?" Bright violet gave a questioning look, waiting for approval.

Daisuke grinned. "Sure, let's go. I still have to show you off to the **rest** of the guys in this mall anyway." Ayako's cheeks colored prettily again and she shook her head, wondering why her Prince was saying and doing these strange things to her. Daisuke put an arm around her waist and walked off with her, laughing at the reaction.

* * *

"You guys lost him, didn't you?" Ken didn't sound surprised, but only a little disappointed.

"Yes. We couldn't get anything from him."

Yamato ran a hand through his hair. "All we got for sure was the fact that he doesn't plan on coming back to the group any time soon. That, and it seems that he rather enjoys using, flirting, and hitting on his girlfriend as a way to ignore others." _Well, that's odd. How do you hit on your own** girlfriend**?_

Hikari said nothing and Takeru could only wrap his arms around her, offering some sort of comfort for whatever she was feeling. But for some reason, unlike other previous times and situations, no comfort came.

* * *

"Time to go you shop-a-holics. I think you had enough free reign with my credit card." He eyed the bags they had wearily. "Three each? Not bad I guess." He regretted ever saying that as he saw at least six guys carrying bags behind them. He sighed miserably to himself as he could only imagine how his bill would look. Another glance at the amount of bags told him. _Long and high. … **Very** high._

* * *

The digimon have a talk. Daisuke and Veemon get in a fight with some digimon. But what's this? No ring? But Hikari says there is? Well is there! Have no fear, Gatomon's on the trail! What will she find?

It's in the next chapter!

So keep reading…ONEGAI!


	5. Small DigiTalk and Rescue Scorned

Small Digi-Talk and Rescue Scorned  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: Come on now we all should know by now what I do and do not own. Ayako, Iysis, Kelsamon and her forms, Daisuke's swords and powers, Raidramon's new forms and powers, plus the plot are all mine okay? Everything else...Daisuke and all them...aren't. Get it? Got it. Good.  
  
Note: I apologize for the three strange dashes under some paragraphs. They don't mean anything, they're only there because FF.net's Document Manager decided that was the only way I could double space. Now enjoy the chapter!  
  
---  
  
Charmon yawned and blinked a couple times, sleep's hold having not let go of her yet. The hold was gone as Charmon jumped up, up and away from a swipe of a paw. She looked around. "What the-! You! What was that for?!"  
  
Gatomon glared at the baby fox digimon. "Wake up call." Mockery was in her tone.  
  
"Well, /I'm/ awake. But 'Sleeping Digi-Beauty' here isn't." She gestured to a still-asleep, and happily snoring, Chibimon.  
  
Gatomon shrugged. "That's fine."  
  
Charmon sighed and rolled her eyes. "The rest of you can come out of hiding, I know you're there." She rolled her eyes again as Patamon, Wormon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Agumon, and Gabumon came out from under the bed. "May I help you guys or something?"  
  
"Yeah, you can explain some stuff."  
  
"Fine, Patamon, what do you want to know? Wait, first off, how did you all get here if you're partners didn't bring you? Which I /know/ they didn't."  
  
"We walked. Now talk."  
  
"Calm down, Gatomon. What? You wanna fight again?"  
  
"I wouldn't waste my strength or time. You're just a baby digimon."  
  
Charmon smirked. "That's what you think."  
  
"Wha-??"  
  
"Charmon digivolve to...Noamon!"   
  
"Naomon alternate digivolve to...Kelsamon." And the rookie cat-fox mystic stood before them again. "I'm ba~ck..."  
  
"But how--? You're partner isn't even here!!"  
  
"So? Let's take this to the park shall we?"  
  
"Ppht. How are /you/ going to get /all of us/ to the park?"  
  
"Like this." Kelsamon closed her eyes.   
  
~Iysis I need a little tele-magic..so don't panic at the light power tap.  
  
'Fine.'   
  
Thank you, my friend.  
  
'Hn.'~   
  
"I call on the light of wind...take us to our destination." Her eyes snapped open, glowing a powerful blue. And the room was swallowed in blue light.  
  
---  
  
Gatomon removed her paws from her eyes, deciding it was safe to open them since the light had died down. She looked around in shock. "We're...we're..."  
  
"At the park? Of course. What? You'd thought we'd still be in Daisuke's room? Pph, be serious. Now what do you want from me?" She sighed at the still-sleeping form of Chibimon. "I swear you'd sleep through a Dark Tyrannamon stampede. Wake up." She none-to-gently threw Chibimon into the nearby lake.   
  
He came up sputtering and coughing. "I'm awake!! I'm awake!! You didn't have to drop me in the lake you know."  
  
"Mmhm. Well come on. Apparently we're being interrogated ." She gestured to the digimon behind.  
  
Chibimon blinked. "Right." He pouted. "You're lucky I can swim." He swam to the edge and got out, walking/wobbling over to them. "I suppose I'm supposed to digivolve." Kelsamon shrugged. "Chibimon digivolve to...Veemon!"   
  
"Veemon alternate digivolve to...Vee-Eldramon!" Both rookies now towered over the other digimon and they backed up a bit, a little intimidated. Except for Gatomon and Patamon of course. Vee-Eldramon looked at them. "So I guess that makes you two the ring leaders? Or is that the lead interrogators?" His voice was deep with a dry tone to it.   
  
Ruby and black-violet scrutinized them. "Well?"  
  
"First, how do you two have alternate rookie forms?"  
  
Vee-Eldramon shrugged. "I wasn't born from a digi-egg like the rest of you and I'm a mythical dragon. Plus I'm the 'Chosen One'...well..as far as digimon go. I suppose that's why."  
  
Kelsamon shook her head. "As if I know. I just can."  
  
"Can any other digimon do it aside from you two?"  
  
Vee-Eldramon told him 'no, just us'.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ask Fate. Or even Destiny while you're at it."  
  
"That's not possible traitor."  
  
"I suppose you forgot that my name is Kelsamon, but if your'e childish name-calling makes you feel better then that's fine. And it is possible, Gatomon. /You/ yourself just can't."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"One, you're a digimon of Destiny, therefore Fate will not see you. And two, your heart is not in the state it needs to be to see Destiny."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Vee-Eldramon sighed. "Translation: You just can't right now. Deal with it. Can we go now?"  
  
Patamon grunted out a 'no'. "We're not finished with you yet."  
  
Kelsamon looked at the sun and laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Well Vee-Eldramon, I'm laughing because Daisuke's about to kill you!" And she laughed again.  
  
"Why would you say something so weird as that?"  
  
"Because it's almost six, and due to that noon game and him being dragged off doing that thing humans call 'shopping' 'til five. /You/ were supposed to meet him in the Digital World at six so you could train."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"He came through his computer at around 5:30 to get his stuff and told me..well Charmon..to tell you to meet at the usual spot at six."  
  
Vee-Eldramon glared. "And why are you just now telling me that?!" The cat-fox digimon shrugged and Vee-Eldramon bolted off.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Hopefully Daisuke won't be mad. Anyway, what else /must/ you digimon know?"  
  
Gatomon glared. "This isn't over. Lucky for you, I have to go hunting." She started to dash off. "Remember, I'm not done with you, traitor." And then she was gone, Patamon following, in flight, behind her.  
  
"How rude. Dragging me out here to ask a stupid question and then leave for 'hunting'. What a waste of my time. Until we meet again...or not." A blinding flash of blue like before and Kelsamon was gone.   
  
Hawkmon sighed, frowning. "How are we supposed to get back home? Gatomon and Patamon are the only ones who know the way that avoids humans!" The digimon looked around at each other, expecting someone to answer. They all collectively sighed, and walked, crawled, whatever along in a random direction that humans probably wouldn't be on.  
  
---  
  
Nefertimon was panting as she flew along above a forest. ~I can sense them from here. They can't be far.~ Her partner sighed. "Where are you taking me Nefertimon?"  
  
"There's something I need to show you."  
  
"I...alright then."  
  
~You aren't supposed to be doing this...~ That voice prodded at her again.   
  
She ignored it. ~That's what I /said/, doesn't mean I had to go through with it. This is too important to keep from everyone.~ She tried to justify herself. ~I won't let everyone in on it, just Hikari.~   
  
She felt better, but the voice came back. ~Oh...and who's to say that your partner won't blab to everyone or to someone that with tell all? Or maybe it'll be a chain. She tells one digidestined, they tell another, and that one tells another, and so it goes until everyone knows and pokes their noses in it. Then all eyes fall on the one who spilled first. Which would be you. And then you practically 'promised' /Gennai/ of all people that you wouldn't. Oh, he won't tell you anything anymore after that. And then you get nada from Daisuke, the cat-fox, or dragon boy. Way to go Gatomon.~ She paused, but apparently the voice was done criticizing her. A large explosion caught her attention. "There!"  
  
---  
  
Punch left. Punch an uppercut. Kick with left. Kick with left again. Power-up and now jump up into a tornado-style swipe. *crack*   
  
"Timber!"   
  
Daisuke sighed as his sword knocked down yet another tree. The objective was to knock down /all/ the trees at the /same/ time. He kept knocking them down, /one/ at a time. He gave Raidramon a dry look. "Do you /have/ to say that every time I knock one over?"  
  
Raidramon give him his version of a grin and continued his own training. He'd just learning the attack. "Watch this Dai!"  
  
---  
  
Unfortunately, the area Raidramon was targeting...was occupied. I think we all know what's coming.  
  
---  
  
"Grand Thunder!" Large, thick 'ropes' of lightning colored an electric...for lack of a better adjective...blue decimated the targeted area. Raidramon howled in pride and Daisuke applauded him.  
  
"Good job, Raidramon! That was amazing!" Daisuke gave a low whistle to the damage. His smile was cut short, by a series of loud roars. Loud, /angry/ roars. Closely followed by panicked screams. "Ano...Raidramon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That wouldn't have happened to be your stomach would it?"  
  
"No, how could you explain the screams?"  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"So who or what is it?"  
  
Daisuke got his answer when Nefertimon broke through the trees carrying a frightened Kari. "Come on, Nefertimon we gotta get away!" Both appeared to be a little worse for wear as Nefertimon de-digivolved to a tired Gatomon. "I don't have enough energy to fight off the DarkTyrannamon anymore. I'm sorry.."  
  
---  
  
"Don't worry, we got you two covered." Hikari and Gatomon looked up to see Daisuke on Raidramon's back. "You two going to be okay?"  
  
"Uh...I-I-I..." Hikari couldn't find anything to say.   
  
---  
  
(A/N: Fanservice for fans of Daisuke's looks! ^_~)  
  
---  
  
Daisuke had long since taken his shirt off and only had on a pair of blue jean shorts. His blue bandana, which had slid around his neck and that notorious red solo-spike rested on the side of the bridge of his nose gave him a roguish look. With black fingerless gloves and a nice sheen of sweat, Daisuke looked like a girl's fantasy hero.   
  
And here he was, saving her. Gatomon answered for them both. "We'll be fine . But how do you /two/ plan to beat all /six/ of them?" Raidramon's change of appearance did not escape her eyes. The other digimon seemed to be ignoring her gaze or just didn't know she was looking.  
  
Daisuke gave a Devil-May-Care smirk. "Only six? Pph, child's play." He directed his gaze at the Dark Tyrannamon and then Raidramon. "K, buddy. I get three and you get three, fair and square. Just keep them and all attacks away from the ladies and anything goes." He grinned. "I bet I'll beat mine first."  
  
"I bet you won't beat me to it."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Are you two crazy?!!  
  
Both looked back to an angry Gatomon. "Let me get this straight . While the six Dark Tyrannamon that attacked us-- and you claim to be able to defeat--are stamepeding this way, you two are bickering over who can take their share out faster?!?!"  
  
Daisuke actually had a thoughtful look on his face. "Well...yep. That just about sums it up." He was grinning seconds later. "Let's go Raidramon!" Daisuke raised his sword to the air as if declaring something. He jumped off Raidramon's back and both raced forward.  
  
Hikari and Gatomon sat in shock, think and saying the same thing. "They'll be killed!"  
  
---  
  
Daisuke ran forward and stopped short of the Dark Tyrannamon. "Any special requests Iysis?"  
  
A light blue apparition appeared, sitting in a tree. "Is this really necessary?" Her voice had an echo to it.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Your horseplay will get you killed one day."  
  
"Not today though." Excuting a perfect backflip, he landed right on a Dark Tyrannamon's head. He waved down at the outraged digimon. "Hello there." He yelped and jumped up as one of the other Dark Tyrannamon swiped at him and missed, instead hitting his fellow digimon's head.   
  
Both digimon seemed to glare at each other. Daisuke /could/ have been able to sit back and watch the lot of them duke it out, /if/ he hadn't snickered at the scene. Suddenly all eyes were on him. "Heh heh....ummm...bye!" Daisuke ran off, hoping they would follow him into his trap.   
  
Like the idiots they were, the three Dark Tyrannamon followed him. "Snake Spikes!!" Daisuke made about 12 lightening-quick swipes into the air, all of them leaving venom green spikes. He snatched the end of a spike and the rest seemed to follow in a chain. He threw the train of spikes at the trying-to-slow-down-and-turn Dark Tyrannamon. The chain separated into three groups of four spikes and they hit their targets directly. With panicked and protesting roars, the four Dark Tyrannamon were deleted.   
  
Daisuke gave a whoop as their data spiraled into the air and disappeared. The blue apparition appeared again, speaking in her mysteriously echoed voice. "Wasn't that a bit much?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"The cat digimon...a Gatomon I believe...says it was overkill and the girl says you're a murderer."  
  
"A what?!"  
  
"She says that the eyes were red and believes she saw a collar on it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"She thinks they was controlled by some outside force and could have been saved, instead of deleted."  
  
Daisuke gave an exasperated. "So I saved their lives and I'm the bad guy now?"  
  
"If you wish to word it that way, then...yes."  
  
"Give me a break already."  
  
"I believe Raidramon is finished and Gennai wants you to come home. He has news for you."  
  
"Alright, alright. Let's go Iysis." The woman in the tree vanished and Daisuke headed back.  
  
---  
  
(A/N: Time lapse, minna.)  
  
Raidramon skidded to a stop in front of the three Dark Tyrannamon. "Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't pick on inncoent women like that. They all launched their Dark Nova attacks. (A/N: Does anyone know the name of the Dark Tyrannamon's actual attack?) Too bad for them, Raidramon was far too fast and moved out of the way, sending a Thunder Clap attack to knock the stray attacks away from Gatomon and Hikari. "My turn." Raidramon gave what looked like a smirk. "Here's an instant replay for ya!"  
  
---  
  
Looking at Daisuke and Raidramon and realizing what was coming, Hikari screamed, "Nooo!! Raidramon, Daisuke wait!!" Too late. Daisuke launched something called 'Snake Spikes' and Raidramon...  
  
---  
  
"Grand Thunder!!"   
  
The Dark Tyrannamon didn't even have time to scream..err...roar as they were instanly deleted into smoke and data. When the smoke and debris cleared...as it was with his partner the digimon were no more. Except that there was a bit of a crater where Raidramon's opponents were and Daisuke's attack left what looked like acid streak-marks on the ground. Raidramon howled in victory and sat waiting for Daisuke to come back, ignoring Hikari and Gatomon's comments. "Ah, hey there Iysis."  
  
"Hello Raidramon." She appeared to survey the damage as sat sideways on Raidramon's back. So she was sitting with both legs hanging over the side instead of straddled, facing the way Raidramon was looking. "Gennai wishes to see you both."  
  
"Sounds like there's a catch."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A catch, something you're leaving out because me and/or Daisuke may not like it."  
  
"Oh. That is correct."  
  
---  
  
"Spill Iysis." Daisuke walked up, sheathing his sword.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
He sighed. "Elaborate."  
  
"Hn. He wants to take you and Vee-Eldramon to see the Sovereign."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you all the news."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So we're going today?"  
  
"No, tomorrow. He's just telling you about it today."  
  
"Hm, I see. Is Ayako going?"  
  
"If she wants to, I suppose so."  
  
"Will you be there?"  
  
"If a topic of my concern arises, yes."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."   
  
"Fine. Let's go then." Daisuke climbed up onto Raidramon's back. He called back to Hikari and Gatomon, remembering their comments. "Hey, us /murderers/," he said with mockery, "want to know if you need help getting home."  
  
Gatomon's fur bristled and she growled. "We're going with you."  
  
Hikari frowned. "We are?"  
  
Gatomon turned and whispered, so no one else could hear. "Yes. We need to know what's going on and how they were able to do that. Last I checked Daisuke couldn't do anything like that, Raidramon doesn't normally look like that, and 'Grand Thunder' isn't one of his regular attacks either."  
  
Hikari bit her lip in hesitation, but slowly nodded, agreeing with her partner. "You're right." Her voice gained a resolved, determined edge. "We need to get some information one way or another."  
  
"Hello~, you need help or what?"  
  
"We're fine, but we're coming with you."  
  
Daisuke arched an eyebrow. "And we will allow this why?"  
  
Iysis held up a hand. "No, let them come."  
  
"But Iysis--"  
  
"Let. Them. Come." Her tone left no room for arguement.  
  
"Alright then. Do you have enough energy to get there on your own?"  
  
Gatomon flexed her paws and nodded. "Yeah, we can handle it."  
  
Hikari stood. "Ready?" Her partner nodded. "Armor digivolve!"  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to...Nefertimon! The angel of light!"  
  
And they all took off.  
  
---  
  
Nothing big here. But we got some blabber-mouths, next chapter. And why is Gennai taking Daisuke and Vee-Eldramon to the Sovereign if he's been holding out? 'Til the next chapter, Ja minna!!! And much appreciation to the reviewers!!!! I love you guys!!! And the ladies too, of course!!! 


End file.
